Shooting Stars
by Baby Doll Rica
Summary: Aria used to be normal until a piece of Krypton killed her, to bad it brought her back to life, where is she now? She's part of a team called Young Justice. Wanna know more? it's just one click away. It's not as cliche as it sounds. Promise
1. Starry Eyed

I looked up at the stars and smiled as the large white building rose up before me. "Justice hall finally." I saw the night guards outside the door and walked up to them.

"I need to get inside." I told them. They smirked and shook their heads.

"Can't get inside miss, visiting hours are over." One of them told me.

"No you don't understand I need to see Superman." I told them earnestly.

"Everyone wants to see Superman now go home isn't it late your parents should be looking for you." I glared at them I felt the world getting brighter.

"I don't have parents." I felt my voice echo in my head.

"Miss? Are you ok?" They asked me.

"No I need to see Superman!" I felt the world disappear into a white light and then it went back to darkness. When I woke up I saw white lights blaring down at me.

"Hey she's awake!" I jumped and tumbled off of the bed as a boys voice rang in the air.

"Smooth KF injure the wounded." Another boy's voice came through. The lights faded and I realized I was in a hospital room a high tech room.

"We won't hurt you." A dark boy walked over to me.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Mt. Justice. Headquarters of well us." The loud boy said proudly.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing." I saw Batman standing in the doorway.

"I need to see Superman." I told him.

"Why?" I sighed well at least some one was listening.

"I survived begin hit by a meteorite. From Krypton." I looked up and saw a teenage boy identical to superman.

"What?" They all stared at me.

"I thought it was a shooting star so I ran out to the fields and it was green, and it was getting closer. I tried to run but it hit me. I thought I was dead, I was in a bright light but when it faded I realized I was alive."

"I think we better call Superman." The dark boy said. Batman nodded and clicked his com. Black Canary walked in and pushed the boys away.

"Come on I think you better get back in bed." I struggled to stand whatever happened to me made me really tired. As soon as I lay in the bed I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"What is she?" Superman face Batman as the screen in front of them flashed with images and stats.

"She was human before, but I sent the team out to the orphanage that posted her as missing. There was a meteorite that landed in the fields and it's from a star."

"Le- El, it was the star of life on Krypton. I charted when it fell, when Krypton started dying Le-El turned from white to red and it began to fall apart. Bits of the star hit Krypton and those pieces are what are left of my home."

"Exactly, when Le-El hit our young friend she died and the stars power was absorbed by her. She has the powers of Le-El life indestructability and the power of the star itself." John walked into the room followed by the rest of the team.

"Essentially she was reborn as a Star Kryptonian." Superman saw Superboy at the back of the pack and turned to Batman.

"I would like to see her." They nodded and walked past the teenagers.

"Hello." I woke and saw superman.

"Finally." I muttered and tried to sit up; he grabbed my shoulders and helped me sit up.

"You used a lot of energy to contact me." He smiled.

"I did? I don't know how to control it yet." I looked down.

"It's ok; it might take a while to learn." I saw Superman's doppelganger turn away from the doorway.

"I can't go home can I?" I looked at him seriously.

"Where is your home?" he asked me.

"Bridgeport Orphanage." I replied.

"You're an orphan?" I saw his eyes flash with sadness, he was too.

"Six years ago my dad was murdered tracking the very star that hit me." I turned away from Superman.

"Murdered?" Batman walked into the room I noticed Robin and the Dark boy followed, he looked like Aqualad.

"By Lux Luthor." I heard the boys gasp, "My dad was an astrologist my mom had been and astronaut but her shuttle was destroyed on impact with the space station. I was six." I paused and turned back to face them.

"My dad was the best astrologist in the entire U.S. and one day Lux Luthor came to the observatory and told him to find Le-El and tell him exactly where it would land. My dad told him that it was impossible. Lux Luthor wanted to take the power of the star and combine it with kryptonite. He wanted his own powers and he wanted to be lethal to you." I stared at Superman, and he shook his head.

"He threated to kill me and for five hours I sat with a gun to my head while my dad told Luthor everything he knew and while he was leaving he said thank you now don't tell anyone else. And shot him." I felt one tear fall down my face and Superman wiped it away and it glowed.

"Even my tears glow." I gave a halfhearted laugh.

"I'm sorry-"He stopped he didn't know my name.

"Aria." I told him. He nodded,

"Aria. You're welcome to stay here in Mt. Justice and learn." He offered.

"Maybe join the team." Batman said I saw Robin smile.

"Thank you." They all smiled and left the room. Black Canary walked back in and said,

"Would you like to go to your new room? We've taken the liberty of bringing all your things from the Orphanage here." She said leading me to the house part of the mountain.

"Oh thanks I guess. You guys knew I wouldn't leave huh." She turned to me,

"We hoped you would stay, you had nowhere else to go anyway." She said opening the door, I saw a green girl fly down the hallway.

"Hi! I'm Megan." She chirped happily.

"Aria." I smiled at her.

"You're going to love it here, it's really amazing. The boys are great fun too." She smiled and took over leading me through the mountain.

"They boys are in training right now but you don't have join in yet. Not until you learn to control your powers. What do you do exactly?" She asked me.

"I don't really know, I just-" I froze as I walked past a mirror in a bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" she looked at me with concern.

"I just I don't look like me." I touched my hair, it was white now.

"You look fine to me." She landed and stood next to me.

"My hair used to be brown but I guess using my power last night changed it." I let my hand drop from my hair.

"I think it looks pretty." She smiled at me,

"Thanks." I grinned and turned away from the mirror, "You know what sounds fun."

"A lot of things but what are you thinking of?" Megan asked me.

"Swimming, is there anywhere to swim here?" I looked over at her.

"In the gym room, but the boys will be in there." She blushed, I raised my eyebrows she had a crush on one of them.

"I need to swim so will you show me at least?" Megan looked down the hall and nodded,

"But later I hear the boys coming." I turn as four boys and girl came bounding down the hall.

"Hey Beautiful." Kid Flash drawled to Megan, "And girl I don't know the name of."

"Hi boy who is awkwardly loud to people in hospital beds. I'm Aria." I said holding my hand out. He grinned and shook it.

"I'm Robin." A boy appeared out nowhere.

"You're a Ninja officially." I laughed, he smiled.

"Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur." The dark boy said, he was the nicest one I could tell.

"Kaldur," I tested it out, "Cool." I turned to the blonde girl and the superman twin.

"Artemis." She folded her bow to shake my hand. I looked at the twin expectantly.

"I'm Aria." I said prompting the conversation.

"I heard." He growled before turning away.

"YOU'RE RUDE!" I yelled after him.

"You're loud." He snarled back. I stuck my lounge out at him as he disappeared behind a wall.

"Sorry about him. He'll come around." Megan said. "I'm not sure if I want him too." I huffed. KF laughed,

"We'll I have to go home but I'll see you two beautiful ladies tomorrow." And he ran off.

"Robin it's time to go." Batman walked into the room followed by Superman.

"Aria." He said.

"Yeah? Here, this com lets you contact me at any time." He told me.

"Thanks but why?" I looked from it to him.

"Someone had to take over your guardianship from the orphanage." He smiled, "It was only natural for me to since you are now Kryptonian." Batman looked over at him and shook his head. I heard something break in the distance as Superman looked disturbed and left.

**I promise I'm still writing my TwiFic but I got inspiration and figured I'd better start loading lol. Hope you guys like it. **


	2. Floating Flying Falling

I turned and everyone had left.

"Ok I guess I'll find my own way around." I said to myself, and went to my room. I climbed into my new bed and stared at the roof, "Well I guess I'm here to stay Dad." I woke the next morning and dug through the drawers till I found my suit. "Finally I can swim."

"Megan?" I called into the hallway hoping she'd come but instead Kaldur walked around the corner.

"Do you need something?" He asked me.

"Yeah the pool, I need to swim." He grinned,

"May I join you?" Kaldur asked me, I nodded. I followed him down the hall way.

"So you're from Atlantis right?" I questioned.

"Correct." He turned to me as we reached the pool. I pulled off my dress and stretched, "You're a swimmer." He commented.

"Yeah I was Captain at summer camp four years in a row. I used to swim competitively before I went to Bridgeport." I looked at him.

"The water is my home." He replied.

"It feels like mine, it's the only place I'm ever really calm." I looked towards the still blue water and grinned.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded before launching myself into the air and screaming just before I hit the water. It glowed around me. Kaldur dove in after me. I kicked the surface staring at my hands.

"Are you ok Aria?" he asked me.

"No I think well I don't know that was weird." I looked at him.

"You triggered your powers." Kaldur replied.

"Yeah I figured as much but I was floating I think I can fly, like-"

"Like a shooting star." He muttered.

"A shooting star, I wonder." I looked over at the high dive and swam over.

"Aria?" Kaldur called.

"I want to see if I can control the flight instead of it just happening, and doing it over water seems well safer." I called back he nodded. I jumped and belly flopped into the water. I floated up slowly on my back. Kaldur came over,

"Are you ok?" he asked staring down at me.

"Yeah uh huh that hurt." I muttered quietly.

"It also didn't work. You have to concentrate." He told me.

"Yeah Ok. And take two." I flipped over and swam over the diving board.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself." He said cringing as I dove off and hit the water again, "Aria you really shouldn't try so hard." I glared at him.

"I have to learn, Lux Luthor might come back for me now." I told him, his face dawned with knowing.

"He won't get to you." Kaldur told me.

"You don't know that." I whispered and climbed up to the high dive. He stayed silent. I stared down at the water. "Come on Aria you can do this." I closed my eyes and concentrated thinking about the stupid rhyme from a sleep over light as a feather.

When I opened my eyes I saw Kaldurs face staring up at me. Up, not down.

"Oh gosh oh gosh I'm flying." I panicked and hit the water.

"You did it." Kaldur kicked calmly next to me.

"I'm going to do it again." I smiled my face was flushed, I swam over to the diving board and stood on the edge, "Alright lets go." And dove straight forward and stayed in the air.

"That's good Aria now try to stay there and move, just think forward." Kaldur coached me from the water.

"Forward." I repeated and concentrated on the wall in front of me and in flash of light I shot forward into the wall and fell backwards onto the floor ten feet below.

"ARIA!" Kaldur leaned over me, "That hurt." I groaned.

"Aria your arm is broken." I looked over at it, "That's why it hurts so much." Kaldur got up, "I'll go get Black Canary." He started to walk away as I sat up.

"KALDUR!" I shrieked he turned and in watched in amazement as my arm twisted back into place by itself.

"Your eyes were glowing." He walked back over slowly.

"I'm part of the star of life; I must be able to heal myself." I moved my arm in circles and made a few fists.

"You are quite the Enigma." He pulled me upright and we walked along till we saw Robin.

"Hey Robin I want you to break my finger. Or stab me." He and Kid Flash stared at me like I'd lost my mind and Kaldur just shook his head sadly.

"No." Robin replied.

"What did you guys do in that pool? Kaldur you making people suicidal?" KF stared at him.

"She can heal herself." He explained.

"Just stab me! God!" I wanted to show them make sure I wasn't insane of course I might have been.

"What's all the yelling about?" Artemis and Megan came in Conner followed they froze as I snatched a knife from the counter,

"I'm not insane Robin. I'll prove it." I said I looked at them,

"Why doesn't this sound good?"Artemis said watching me as I slashed down at my wrist.

"ARIA!" Megan cried as blood spilled on the floor. Conner snatched the knife from my hand,

"Idiot human!" I felt a twinge he was kind in an obtrusive sort of way.

"Self-healing human!" I cried back and held out my wrist and they stared in the same horror Kaldur had as my wrist slowly closed back up.

"So you'll be useful in a fight." Robin said non chalantly.

"That's all you have to say? She just slit her wrist and healed by herself!" KF cried out.

"The point is she healed." Artemis replied, she wiped some of the blood off my wrist to investigate the now nonexsestiant wound.

"So does this mean I can start training now?" Batman walked into the room,

"Why is there blood everywhere?" He asked us,

"She slit her wrist." Robin replied and Batman watched me.

"And she healed." Megan said with a really creepy smile.

"So back to my question can I start training now?"

"I suppose so. You have a mission suit up."

"AHAH!" I shrieked and smiled and then I heard voices.

"Aria you're flying." KF said I opened my eyes,

"Yo! Oops!" I felt to the ground and smacked my head on the counter.

"I've never met someone clumsier than I am." Megan laughed.

"Yeah yeah just go on your mission already." I mutter as the team walked out of the kitchen. I stood up and started rummaging through the cabinets, "Don't these kids eat cereal?"

"They're on a high protein diet." Black Canary strolled into the room.

"Well I'm on a marshmallow filled cereal diet, can I go grocery shopping?" I looked at her.

"Can you handle grocery shopping?" I frowned she was talking to me like I wasn't able to function in the outside world.

"Fine I'll wait for the team. I'm not inept you know, I did live normally up until yesterday thank you very much." I growled and stalked over to the sofa.

Canary followed me,

"What are you doing?" She leaned over me, I cried out in frustration.

"What are you my mom? I'm sitting on the sofa!"

"I thought we were starting training." She crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Right." I blushed and got off the sofa and followed her to the training room.

"So what am I doing? Martial arts? Weapons what?" I asked her.

"Meditating." She replied I stared at her.

"Not even like running or weights?" she shook her head I blanched.

"First part of training you need to learn how to control you're powers. You can't fight someone if you're fighting yourself." Canary circled me.

"Now take you're self to a calm place and focus on floating." She ordered I sighed and closed my eyes. I could sense her circling me,

"Stop watching me it's creepy." I muttered trying to picture myself in the sky surrounded by stars.

"Open your eyes but don't lose you're thought." I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was about five feet off the ground.

"You're wavering keep the thought!" Canary ordered I freaked and fell on my butt, "You lost the thought you have to keep it until you don't have to think about it anymore."

"I know I know." I repeated I was already tired of her. She was like a math teacher they never stopped talking.

"Do it again." I closed my eyes and focused on floating; I opened my eyes and managed to stay up for about five minutes until I fell.

"Keep practicing." She stalked out of the room.

"Keep practicing." I mimicked at her back,

"I can hear you." She called from the other room; I grimaced and started concentrating again. And I started counting I timed myself to an hour and then I opened my eyes, and kept counting till I could just float for an hour.

"Alright Aria let's try moving without hitting a wall this time." I muttered to myself, I thought forward like last time but softer. And I moved forward, "yes!" I cried out and rocketed towards the ceiling of the cave, "Shoot stop!" and I floated just inches from the roof, I imagined gravity and slowly descended to the floor when I landed I felt the gravity take over.

"Note to self-emotions control you're powers." I looked around and realized how hungry I was. "I wonder." I decided to try flying to the kitchen. I hit five walls and three parts of the roof before I landed on the sofa and rolled onto the floor.

"That sounded eventful." Canary stalked in,

"Nice to see you again." I glared at her, she smiled

"At least you figured out how to get into the air and stay there."

"You want me to say thank you don't you." I sighed and rubbed my shoulders.

"Only if you would like too." I growled,

"Thanks for be a super annoying teacher." She smiled,

"It'll do." And she walked away; I heard the team come in and Batman's voice.

"Go home, get rest. We'll start new training tomorrow." Megan and Conner came through to the kitchen, Kaldur walked in.

"You look tired." I commented to him, Kaldur looked at me.

"As do you." I grinned,

"Black Canary made me practice floating and flying. All day." He smiled softly,

"Did you do well?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm having trouble steering through." He laughed

"You will learn." And Kaldur left he was covered in soot, I sat down on the sofa and flipped through the channels until I found a familiar show to watch. Eventually Conner came out and sat down on the sofa.

"What is this?" he said after watching for a few minutes. I smiled,

"T.V." I replied he frowned he obviously didn't like smart ass remarks, "It's a show I used to watch at the Orphanage."

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied and looked at me; he had really pretty blue eyes.

"Technically I did, but hey don't give me that murderous look we're practically siblings sharing the same genetic makeup and all." He shook his head at me.

"I share Superman's genetic coding. Not yours." I frowned at him.

"Le-El the star of life gave superman life, I am the star therefore I have the same genetic code as you and superman." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You have no knowledge of Krypton besides Le-El." He challenged me.

"Well why don't you enlighten me?" I challenged back he stood,

"Why don't you ask Superman he likes you better anyway?" And he was gone.

"GOD WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFACULT!" I cried down the hallway. I heard something crash from a doorway at the end of the hall. I stalked over to the gym room and turned on one of the treadmills and started running, I was still in my work out clothes from meditation I thought I was going to be actually training.

"He is not as ill-mannered as he seems." Kaldur walked in and stood in front of me.

"He's so irritating though!" I cried and kept running,

"You are just like him." Kaldur pointed out I stopped running,

"Nuh huh! I'm so much better at behaving than he is!" Kaldur started laughing,

"You have the same temper." I frowned,

"You're not helping at all in the least I'm going grocery shopping I need cereal." I growled at him and stalked back to my room to shower and change. When I came out I saw Megan waiting for me, "I heard you were going shopping. Can I come?" she looked so excited,

"Yeah you want to make a list of what we need?" I asked her she smiled and started rummaging through the cabinets. I watched as a pen started writing on its own. When it stopped Megan grabbed the paper,

"The list is ready."

"Alright let's go." And then I froze, "How do we get out of here?"

"Hello Megan! I forgot you've never been outside here. This way." I followed her to the grass ramp that hid the entrance. We walked to the city and started looking for the grocery store.

"Uncle John took me to this store but I've never notice the fridge being empty until now. He must trust us now."

"Trust you to interact with society? Conner I understand not letting him out of the house but you seem to have a grasp on this world."

"Sometimes." She smiled at me as we grabbed a cart and started wandering the isles.

"Ok item number one is?" I asked her, she glanced at the list,

"Bread." And we went on till I found cereal with superman on it.

"Since when does the big man endorse cereal?" I giggled grabbing it.

"You're buying that?" Megan asked.

"No it'll probably give Conner the wrong idea." I put it back and grabbed my favorite cereal.

"Marshmallow Munchies. This hardly seems healthy." She read it.

"That's the point; it's not supposed to healthy it supposed to taste good." I grabbed it back and put it in the cart.

"Black Canary isn't going to like this she prefers us to be on a healthy high protein diet." Megan whispered to me. I looked at her,

"Black Canary can kiss my butt." Megan stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why would she do that?" I started laughed,

"God you are a Martian." And kept walking she followed,

"What do you mean? Aria!" and the she stopped,

"Hello Megan! It's a euphemism." I grinned,

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." I said as I started putting our groceries on the counter. Megan laughed and we soon walked back to Headquarters with groceries.

**I just realized how fast it's going but I promise it's only because I really like seasons two so far and Im trying to keep up sorry! Please don't flame me! **


	3. Super School

"Aria you will be joining Megan and Conner at school today." Batman told me over the screen.

"I can't even get away from school with super powers? What is this shinangiry!" I groaned and leaned back against the wall.

"School is fun." Megan told me, I turn my head towards her,

"Maybe for you." I trudged back to my room and saw school supplies in a neat stack on my dresser, I pulled on a short Levi skirt and a bright pink tank top and sparkly flip flops. I pulled my hair back into a swingy ponytail, and put on some earrings. I slicked on some sparkly gloss and mascara. Shoving the stuff into a blue purse I walked back out and found Megan in a skirt shirt and blazer. Conner wore the same thing he always wears.

"That's what you're wearing?" Megan and I said in unison.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" we cried together. We turned toward Conner, his eyes went wide,

"Conner what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked him. Canary walked into the room,

"You both look fine." Conner sighed in relief, saved by the bell.

"Now go to school." And we all walked out of the cave together; when we reached the school Megan was swallowed by cheerleaders,

"Oh god please tell me she's not a cheerleader?" Conner looked at me,

"God never answers." And he walked towards his first class, I trudged towards the office.

"Excuse me I'm Aria Kent, I just enrolled." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Alright let me just get you're schedule." The woman at the desk said and went riffling through a drawer I heard some kids pass the door way and start whispering.

"Look at her hair."

"God our schools going to be taken over by freaks any day now." They two overly blonde girls started snickering to themselves. I could feel my cheeks burn as the woman handed me the paper,

"Thanks." I hiked my bag up higher onto my shoulder and walked away. I saw Conner walking down the hall and I rushed to be next to someone who didn't think I was a freak.

"What classes do you have?" I asked him, Conner looked down at me.

"Math, History, English, P.E., Science, and Mechanics class all with Megan except for Mechanics." He said, I frowned.

"We don't have the same classes. Just English." I wondered why they would make me take different classes in a place I didn't know. I felt an inane fear run through me, and I realized how ridiculous my fear was. I'd been going to school my entire life I knew how interact with people. Why was I afraid? Because I was a freak now, I knew the kids who got made fun of and the ones who did the bashing. And I knew what was coming my way.

"Aria?" Conner stared at me,

"Huh? Oh I have to go to class." I walked quickly down the hallway and sat down in the back of a math class room. Kids filed in some of them glanced at me others out right stared. The teacher called roll out loud,

"Kent, Aria. Aria Kent?" I grimaced and raised my hand, "Here" He knodded,

"So Ms. Too good to sit in the front of the class room with my unnaturally colored hair where do you come to us from." He said to me and I wanted to punch him in the face what right did this math teacher have to say anything to me. I smirked, and thought to Superman.

"Metropolis." I told him, he frowned,

"Oh a big city girl." I cocked an eyebrow at him I could feel the boy who sat next to me staring at me intently the cheerleaders where snickering, "And would you like to explain your hair we do have a dress code at our school. No unnatural hair."

"Oh I'm sorry it was a freak washing machine accident. I had a load of whites in and it exploded bleach everywhere." I said as sincerely as I could the boy next to me smiled like I was his hero. Guess this math teacher was a douche bag to everybody.

"You want a detention on the first day Ms. Kent?" he growled at me.

"Well then you can explain to my dad how prejudice you are, because I was born this way." He leaned over my desk and I stared him straight back in the eyes. Soon he turned away and walked back to the front of the class room snatching cell phones out of kid's hands and dropping them in the trash bin next to his desk.

"You're amazing you know that." The boy sitting next to me whispered.

"I'm not afraid of douche bags." I whispered back.

"You should be afraid of an F on your report card you know."

"My dad has bigger things to worry about than an F on my report card." I suddenly realized that when I said Dad I thought of superman. I don't even remember what my real dad looked like.

"You mean like your brother?" he replied, so he knew Conner.

"Conner? Big hulking got an attitude problem?" I whispered back he nodded with a grin,

"Yeah that's one of them." I smiled at him.

"I'm Drew by the way." We shook hands under the table.

"It's nice to know someone doesn't think I'm a freak." I muttered.

"I never said you weren't a little bit freaky I mean you did stand up to Mr. Chow." I wanted to laugh out loud but I just bit down on my lip and shook my head. When the bell rang we walked down the hall to my next class and he walked in,

"You're stalking me." He joked,

"No I think you're stalking me I am amazing remember?" I teased him I noticed Megan in the middle of the class room chatting with some of the cheerleaders from my first period. Conner was near her,

"You guys are the same age?" Drew asked me,

"Yeah." He glanced between the two of us,

"You're twins aren't you? That'd explain your hair; twins have all kind of freaky stuff."

"Yeah and we totally have that mind link thing too." I stuck my tongue out at him. I could see Megan watching me. And then class started, Drew was taking notes.

"_The cheerleaders do not like you Aria."_ I heard Megan's voice in my head.

"_Wow your voice is in my head, how nice."_ I replied to her I saw her pencil stop moving. _"I'm joking, why are you in my head again?"_ It started moving again.

"_They don't like you for talking to that boy. They said his name was Drew. He's a football player they say they have jurisdiction over them."_ Megan told me,

"_You watch why too much T.V. girl people can date whoever they want and we are just talking by the way. Tell your cheerleaders to shove it."_ I snorted in my mind of course I'm sure she heard it.

"_Shove what?"_ I sighed and shook my head_, "Stop talking Megan."_ And I closed my mind to her I saw her pencil stop moving when I blocked her out. Apparently she wasn't used to that. It was a lot easier than people on T.V. make it seem.

By the time lunch rolled around Drew and I were getting along like we'd known each other for years.

"So you going to eat with the cheerleaders or with tall hulking and silent?" Drew asked me I glanced at Megan and her bubbliness.

"I don't know you think I'd like fit in?" I said in the best valley girl voice I could muster up. He started laughing while I batted my eyelashes at him and twirled my pony tail.

"Where have you been all my life?" I laughed and walked over to Conner.

"Who is that?" He asked me, I smiled,

"My soul mate." He frowned,

"Why can't you ever just speak? Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?" he asked me.

"Sorry it's a defense mechanism." I offered him a weak smile all I got in return was a shaking head and angry blue eyes.

"Look I know I'm weird and I'm don't always say the right thing but he's the first normal person I've met. I can't just be Aria Le-El I can't I have to be normal sometimes."

"We will never be normal we're superheroes." Conner said before walking out as Megan left. I dumped my sandwich in the trash and walked as fast I could to P.E. I changed and walked out to the number we were supposed to stand on. I saw the football players stretching in the field as we walked towards the pool deck. I was the only one except another girl in an actual swim suit.

"You need a cap?" she offered me a cap. I grinned,

"How'd you know I was a swimmer?" she smiled,

"Becca and I'm the captain of the girls team I know one when I see one. You ready to smoke the girly girls. Granted you're fast." She grinned and I pulled some goggles out of my bag.

"Alright today we race, so go get on a block and get going." A very buff man ordered us, he looked like your generic teacher, baseball hat white shirt shorts running shoes and a whistle and sunglasses. I was going to smoke these little pansies. He blew the whistle and I dove into the water and started swimming as hard I could, I could hear myself breathing like a race horse in a movie. It was only a one hundred free but I was clinging to the wall long before the others. Becca smiled at me, "You're good."

"I'm a lot more than good." She laughed,

"Ohh cocky."

"Saltzman Kent out of the water, come on girlie girls you got another one hundred get those bikini bottoms moving go!" I laughed and peeled off my cap and handed it to Becca.

"Well I'm sad to say that was rather pointless now I'm wet." I started drying my hair I let it dry in the sunlight as Becca and I walked around the track in shorts and tank tops the other girls slowly joined us complaining about their wet hair. My curled up in tight ringlets. I saw Megan practicing with the cheerleaders and Drew waved to me.

"You know Drew?" Becca asked me I smiled

"Yeah we met this morning in math class I stood up to Mr. Chow and he decided I was worthy of his attention." I teased. I saw him shake his head he was near enough to hear me.

"You stood up to Mr. Chow? Wow does white hair give people super powers?" she tugged at one of my curls.

"Yeah why do you think old people know everything and say whatever they want?" I widened my eyes and she laughed, if she only knew how close to the truth she was.

"And all this time I just thought they were senile." The bell rang,

"Well I got to get home! Bye!" I walked started to walk away towards Conner who was sitting on the bleachers. Drew stopped me,

"Hey so I was wondering you wanted to hang out later?" I smiled I could see Conner listening to us out of the corner of my eye.

"Um I'm not sure my Dad usually wants us home ASAP."

"Well Conner always hangs out with Megan till after the cheerleaders go home so unless there's a double rule you should be able to hang out later." I cursed in my head dam his protectiveness.

"Yeah I guess I'll ask when I get home." I smiled at him.

"Sure oh hey do you have a pen?"

"Yeah sure." I handed one him and he started writing on my hand, "What's that?" I cocked my head trying to read it.

"My number." He smiled dashingly and then jogged back to practice my heart practically fluttered like a school girls. I'd barely met him and I had his number on my hand. Score one Aria, World zip.

**Ok is it getting better? Please tell me it's getting better! **


	4. Singing Baby Sitter

I stared at the phone on the wall of the kitchen, and then went back to staring at my hand,

"I should call him." I muttered,

"Call who?" Kaldur appeared out of no where I screamed and shot up to the roof on the cave.

"Aria?" I floated down slowly rubbing my head.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him,

"Who are you going to call?" Kaldur asked me again I saw him look at my hand.

"This boy my friend in school he's in a few of my classes and he's really nice, he wants to hang out after his football practice but I'm not sure if I'm allowed outside besides school but he's really nice and he normal." I started ranbling and waving my hands in the air Kaldur grabbed my hand after I almost smacked him.

"You should ask Red Tornado if you are allowed to leave." I could tell he was trying to help.

"I don't know if Red Tornado will let me he's kinda heartless pun most definatly intended." Kaldur smiled,

"Just ask."

"Or I could just leave." I said I winked at him,

"Aria no."

"Gosh don't go all leader on me I don't even have cool costume yet!" I held up my hands and back out of the kitchen.

"She's is so strange." I heard him say as I turned the corner. Lucky for me I saw Batman talking to Red Tornado instead of just Red.

"Aria?" he heard me walk in,

"Yeah Hi I um have to ask you something." I tried not to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" I stared intently at my toes,

"Can I um go hang out with this boy I met today he's my friend I think he gave me his number can I hang out? I mean he is normal." I glanced up at him,

"Alright but be home before it's dark the team is going on a mission so you'll be alone tonight." I nodded and ran out of the room,

"THANK YOU!" I yelled back I scrambled across the kitchen floor and snatched the phone and started dialing the number.

"Hello?" drew answered.

"Hey it's Aria, I um can hang out where do you wanna hang?"

"My house or your house?" I froze and glanced around,

"Definatly your house."

"Alright you want me to come pick you up?"

"No I'll find my way there whats your address?" I wrote it down on a napkin as he spoke.

"Alright? See you at five." And he hung up,

"Bye." I muttered and hung up the phone and danced around the kitchen.

"MAH! NORMALACY!" I ran too my room to pick a new outfit. It was four thirty when I heard Conner and Megan come into the room,

"Hey I'm leaving bye!" I called and stumbled backwards as Conner grabbed my arm.

"No you're not." He said,

"Listen Psuedo Big Brother I have a date sorta and I'm going."

"You're going a Date?" Megan's eyes widened like I was the star of a TV show she definatly wanted to watch.

"No not really we're just going to hang out and if you'll excuse me I'm leaving now." I sprinted out of the cave and walked across the grass down to the only road, I followed the street signs till I found a light blue house with a brown roof. I knocked on the door and Drew opened it,

"Hey." I smiled,

"Hey come in." He stepped back and motioned for me to come in I noticed the pictures on his wall of him with friends in football uniforms and family. I heard people in the other room it was more guys and a few cheerleaders.

"Hey you're Megan's friend." One of them chirped,

"Yeah." I smiled at them might as well make the best of cheerleaders.

"Are her and Conner and item because he's always around her and they never like act like a couple." A blonde girl twirled her hair and popped her gum.

"Not yet." I said, Drew looked down at his watch,

"Hey lets go to the fall fair." Everyone jumped up and started chattering,

"You wanna go?" he looked down at me,

"Yeah sure My um Uncle wanted me home before dark but I don't think he'll notice." We all walked out of his house and down the sidewalk I watched the sun start to set, it only took us about thirty minutes to walk to the fair,

"So how do you know Conner and stuff?" the blonde girl asked me, did Megan know this chick wanted her man?

"He's my twin." I replied, I watched her sparkly blue eyes widen.

"Oh really can you like feel when something bad happens and stuff?" I was getting tired of her and stuff.

"Sure, I know when I'm going to kick his ass. And I'm positive he's angry and hurt." I heard Drew snort behind us and the girl just nodded like I was amazing. Of course I was.

"You know that's not nice." Drew put his arm around my shoulder, I blushed and pushed his arm off,

"Not a cheerleader remember you gotta earn this shoulder." I saw a strange light flash in his eyes.

"I like a challenge." I grinned at him,

"I'm the best challenge ever." I walked backwards infront of him and stumbled into a light post.

"A clumsy challenge." He pulled he up right and we started walking again this time into the fair. The others split off two guys remained with us,

"So is Conner really your twin or are you just messing with Kiki?" one of them asked.

"Yeah he really is." I laughed at them, Drew smiled,

"Why do you think she's got white hair? Twin stuff." One of them grinned evilly,

"I thought you had a freak laundry accident." I groaned,

"God why did I say laundry?"

"Because Mr. Chow wouldn't take you seriously anyway." Drew punched me in the arm,

"Hey do you want to go on the rollercoaster or do you want to wait for us?" I stared at the coaster,

"No I'll pass you go, I have to go do something." He stared at me strangely, "I have pee god do you need to know everything?" he laughed and they walked to get in line. I started walking to towards the outhouses when someone pulled me into the trees, I started to scream but they said my name.

"Aria?" I turned to face them I could feel the power rising in me.

"My name is Red Arrow, Kaldur asked me to make sure you got home ok, it's after dark." I stared at his costume.

"Of course he did, I don't even have a costume yet and he already treats me like Im placed under him." I growled.

"Batman gave you a curfew." I frowned at him,

"Alright Alright can I just say good bye to my friend?" I saw Drew looking out of the crowd for me.

"Meet me here in exactly two minutes." I frowned at him,

"I'll take five and don't give me orders." I stalked away back into the crowd.

"Drew I have to go my uncle sent someone after me I have to go home. I'll see you at school!" I called back and walked back to the bathrooms. I saw Red Arrow waiting in the shadows I stuck my tounge at him and followed him out of the fair to a really cool motorcycle.

"You have motorcycle?" he grinned like a cheeky teenager.

"Afraid little star?" I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Of course not." He handed me a helmet and I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms loosely around him, as soon as it took off I squeaked and gripped him waist like it was only life line. Even though as it seemed I couldn't die I didn't want to find out if I could. When I opened my eyes we were inside the cave.

"Well thanks for bringing me home." I hopped of just a little bit wobbly, I heard my voice echo in the cave and glanced around uneasily.

"Do you want me to stay?" his voiced was nicer now, he wasn't trying to be macho. I blushed and looked at him,

"Kinda sorta I know Black Canary is suppose to be around here somewhere or Red Tornado."

"We'll go find one so if you need help someone will be here." He put down the kickstand of his bike, we wandered around the cave in silence, what we found was no one.

"That's weird someone should be here while they're on a mission." We walked back into the kitchen, "I'll stay until they show up." I smiled,

"Thanks and don't tell KF, he'll call me a scardy cat forever." Red laughed and started flipping through the channels,

"OH STOP STOP!" I scrambled over and flipped back to a musical.

"A Musical really?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes really you'll like." I sat down next to him.

"No I wont." He replied and reach for the remote I held it away he could have gotten it but he didn't try very hard.

"Shut up and enlighten yourself." I stuck my tounge out at him. We sat there and I was sitting there with a huge smile on my face, and I couldn't help I burst into song. After the chorus was over Red Arrow stared at me,

"Glad you got that out of your system." He commented,

"So you are going to sit there on your high horse and pretend you aren't enjoying this musical and you never wanted to burst into song not once in your entire life." I sat cross legged in front of him.

"I can honestly say I've never wanted to nor have I ever burst into random song and dance." Red replied I sighed in response,

"Your life must suck then." I saw him shake his head with a small smile on his lips, we continued to watch the movie in silence until I finally fell asleep close to the end. When I woke up I was in my bed shoes off and a note tucked under my side table lamp on red paper. I yawned and rolled over tugging it over to me,

"_You told me to be enlightened, what I learn from your improbable musical was that you should never let a woman unmask you only chaos ensues. –Red"_ I grinned,

"Dork." I giggled and rolled over letting the note fall onto the floor.

"ARIA! Wake up it's time for school." Megan burst into my room I jack knifed into sitting postion and smacked straight into the roof.

"Jesus Megan don't you knock?" I fell back onto my bed,

"Your going to be late." Kaldur walked past my door,

"God lord it's like living in the orphanage again so many rules be on time don't run around naked on Sundays." I muttered Kaldur came back and looked at me,

"Why would they have to enforce that rule?" I froze Megan stared at me quizzicaly.

"I have to get ready for school." I blushed and pushed them both out of my room.

"It's rude not to answer questions." I heard Kaldur's voice, I stared at my closed door for a moment,

"The answer I have isn't one you want to know." I heard his chuckled before walking away.

"_You make Kaldur laugh quite often it's nice to know my friends are happy."_ Megan's voice spoke in my head.

"_Happy to know I amuse someone because Conner really doesn't like my sense of humor."_ I replied I heard her laugh before she left. I showered quickly and braided my hair and pulled on jeans and t-shirt and ran out the door flip flops in hand.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." I snatched a muffin off the counter and waved by too Kaldur.

"ARIA!" I heard Drew call as I walked up the school steps, I turned quickly and tripped down the steps. Conner snatched my arm and pulled me up right almost to quickly and then walked away as if nothing had happened.

Drew jogged up to me,

"You really do have connection don't you, that or he just has really quick reflexes." I smiled,

"He has both." We started walking to the first class when I saw Megan look at me,

"_We have to go a new mission has arrived." _

"_Wait so do I go with you or go about my day all normal like?"_ I replied to her trying to look like I was listening to Drew was really hard.

"_No you stay here, you do not have the training."_ I bit my lip I was already being left out.

"_Go home as soon as school is over we can't return only to save you."_ Conner's voice was in my head.

"_That's so nice of you to think of me."_ I growled at him mentally before shutting them out. I saw Conner step back and then glare at me.

"Hey are you even paying attention or are you too busy having a telepathic conversation with your brother?" I shook my head and looked at him why was he so good at being stupid?

**I hope you like it and just so you know the mission they go on is in episode Downtime, or episode 8 lol. I just don't want you to be all confused and stuff. See we're getting there I promise. **


	5. Siblings, Sucker Punches,& Stars

**Ok so expect a mismashing. Lol sorry. **

They all slopped through the portal angry about the mission I really didn't want to ask what had happened. I heard Batman talking to Kaldur as the rest of the team wandered angrily though the cave. "He's going back to Atlantis." Megan was next to me,

"Is he going to come back?" I looked over at her.

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet before she vanished; I felt a tightness enter my chest. I ran back to my room and grabbed my swim stuff, it only took me five minutes to dive into that pool and start swimming. I didn't think I just counted until Megan's voice interrupted my thoughts,

"_Are you coming to dinner?"_ Her voice was in my head.

"_No."_ I didn't want to stop swimming,

"_But you've already swam two hundred laps."_ I shook my head.

"_Megan just let me swim until I drown."_ I growled as angrily as I could, and she was gone, when I stepped out of the pool it was late at night. I slopped down the hall way not caring I was soaking wet, until Conner slipped behind me. And started yelling.

"Stupid human, never does anything right, I can't believe the others like her." Conner muttered. The way he spoke made me feel like I was insignificant and only there to make him mad. And I was about to deal with it today, I turned and stared Conner in the eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" I yelled at him. He clenched his fists.

"You're just a stupid orphan." He snarled at me.

"That's the best you can do? You can't even explain why you're such a jackass all the time? Huh need an attitude adjustment?" I cocked my head to side and snorted. He narrowed his eyes,

"And if I do?"

"I'll beat it into you."

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed and I snapped, I flew at him literally and kicked him the face. He roared and tackled me to the ground and I shrieked in rage and ripped his shirt as he pulled my hair.

"CONNER! STOP!" Megan rushed into the room her eyes were wide as she projected into our minds. John heard her because him and red tornado appeared and ripped us apart. Everyone else including Red Arrow ran into the hall way and we struggled against them to get to each other.

"What is going on here?"

"ASK HIM HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" I shrieked.

"YOU ATTACKED ME!" He roared at me.

"Shut up both of you! John take her to her room and lock her in there."

"THIS ISNT MY FAULT!" John carried me away.

"You to your room and don't break anything." Canary growled at Superboy, Red Tornado followed him to his room.

"What just happened?" Red Arrow asked KF.

"Teenage Kryptonians."

"Their supposed to be brother and sister. But it's not working." Artemis drawled walking by.

"My sisters used to fight like that my mind would be ringing with their thoughts all the way across town." Megan stared after them.

"I'm glad I never had sister." He commented.

It was around ten by the time Batman came to talk to me, and I didn't really want to.

"Look I know how this works you tell me I've been bad, I get grounded, but it won't work because I live with him." I growled at him, Canary tried not to smile.

"Why can't you get along with Conner?" He asked me instead of trying to punish me.

"Because he irritates the holy moo pie outta me!" I cried, Batman shook his head.

"You don't like him because he's your brother." Canary told me.

"I don't like him because he's nothing like a brother? Big brothers are supposed to like help you and protect you. And all he does is hate me. I always wanted a family and now I'm stuck with him. And he doesn't even want me around." I didn't want to know what they had to say, so I left. What I found was Artemis.

"Look I'm sure he'll come around." She was trying to be my friend for once.

"You know I almost believe you." She gave me smile as we went and sat on the sofa to watch T.V. it was Conner's turn to have a talking to. And I hoped he really got it.

"Do I really need to talk to you or did you get enough eaves dropping?" Black Canary said to Conner. He only crossed his arms and glared at them.

"You know how she feels; it is up to you to make it right." Canary turned away and left him standing there facing Batman.

"There is nothing more to say, you may leave." Batman said to him, so he walked away and began working on the sphere.

The next morning everyone woke to well me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and reached into the cabinet for my cereal when someone grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and whirled around, threw a punch at whoever was behind me. For once Conner was the first to appear on the scene.

"Aria!" I floated down to the floor as soon I realized I'd punched Kaldur in the nose.

"Oh my god why the hell would you grabs me?"

"My apologizes I had no idea you would punch me." He rubbed his nose.

"Kaldur? Aria? Connor? What's going on?" Megan flew onto the scene.

"It is my fault; I came up behind Aria and grabbed her without making myself known." He replied.

"And I um punched him in the nose." I blushed and rubbed my arm.

"What a welcoming committee." Canary leaned against the door way.

"I believe you're training is going well." Kaldur commented, I blushed,

"Despite the situation that is good news Aria, you're getting stronger perhaps we should go resume our training." I walked away as shamed as ever.

I stumbled backwards onto my but my hands were shaking and Canary was staring in awe at the significant dent I'd made in the wall of the cave. The whole team ran in and saw me and the dent.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked me.

"I just I don't know." I looked at Canary,

"I believe that the intensity of the training simulation must have triggered your powers."

"What powers?" Artemis asked as far as she knew I could only fly.

"She manifested energy in her hands and much like a falling star is depicted the light shot forth from her hands and did that." Canary said, she looked at my dent.

"You shot light from your hands?" KF asked me, I stared down at them.

"Yeah I did."

**Did you like it? I hope you did and I'm trying to figure out where exactly I am in the episode list, lol the next chapter will tell you I promise I'll have it figured out. Read and Review!**


	6. Babe Ruth or Fireworks

**Ok I figured it out we're in episode 11, the terror twins one. Lol I bet you can't wait for the sibling action to happen.**

"Wow I don't like you as blonde." I commented staring at Conner when Megan put him in his disguise.

"This mission will be arduous but you must keep in character the whole time." Robin commented as he pulled the map of Belle Reve.

"That is one mean looking target." All the images of the Ice family were there.

"Alright we'll handle it." Megan said, and I watched my brother leave the cave to go to jail. Boy wasn't that a bright prospect.

"I still don't get why we couldn't go. Arent there like a bunch of evil dudes we could impersonate." I spun around in the chair infront of the computer screen as Kaldur and Robin helped direct the mission.

"It'd be too supisious if like six new villians showed up all at the same time and tried to get in good with the Freeze man." Artemis said and she practiced her archery across the cave. I watched her for moment,

"Hey can you teach me that?" she dropped her bow down,

"You want me to teach you to be an archer?" she arched an eyebrow like I being utterly ridiculous.

"Well yeah, if im suppose to be a hero I gotta do something. Besides fly and shoot beams of destructive light from my hands." I jumped up and walked over.

"I don't think you can argue with that logic." KF called to us, I grinned.

"Alright I guess, hold on." She walked away then came back with another bow, "Here." She handed it to me with some blunted arrows.

"I see I'm not allowed to kill anyone." I looked at the arrows.

"We wouldn't be a team if one of us was maimed or dead now would we?" Robin commented.

"Alright I get it, now how do I work this thing?" I tried to knock the arrow but it couldn't get it to work.

"We have a lot of work to do." Artemis sighed, grabbing my arms and moving them to the right postion.

An hour later I sat down on the ground and fell over backwards,

"I give up. It's official I suck at everything." Kaldur looked over at me,

"Keep trying it will come to you." He said as Artemis held out her hand to me,

"Give it one more try before you give up." She said nicely. I got up and grabbed the bow.

"Last try before I'm officially a looser." I widened my stance and knocked the arrow.

"Before you shoot see the target visual what you want the arrow to do where you want it to go and how strong you want it to be. And let it fly." She told me her arms were crossed, I closed my eyes and pictured the target, I pictured the red circle, and I pictured it splitting right through Artemis's arrow like Robin Hood. When I opened my eyes I trained them onto the circle and pulled back until I thought the string would snap right in my face and let go, the arrow lit up like a comet and shot right through the middle of the target.

"You're powers are freaky." KF stood behind me, I stared at the hole,

"Wow Aria I think you need to show someone, like Green Arrow." Robin walked over and gingerly took the bow from my hands.

"Ok this is seriously getting freaky!" I threw my hands in the air and they started to glow.

"Hey put those away!" KF called before he vanished in a puff of dust. I clentched a fist and watched the light dim.

"You can come back I think I figured out how to turn it off." I called to him and looked at my hands. KF stuck his head around the corner,

"How?" I looked over at the target and opened the palm of my hand, the more I thought about the light the more light manifested in my palm before it formed a shining silver ball of light.

"That is seriously cool." Robin looked over, before Kaldur ended his conversation with Megan.

"Wait how do you turn it off?" KF went to poke the light but I snapped my hand shut and the light went out.

"So what you're just going to walk around with fists forever?" he commented, I shook my head.

"I think if I think about it, it manifests. Like magic, you have to say the words for it work. If I don't think about the light it wont show up." I opened my palm and silently told myself not to make light, and nothing happened.

"BAHA!" I cried out and floated up into the air.

"Well can you shoot it? Like you did with Canary?" Artemis asked,

"I dunno, should I try." I asked her.

"Would I be asking if I didn't think you should?" She crossed her arms back to being macho Artemis.

"Alright Alright." I turned towards the target and dropped my hand and thought about the light, I looked like a girl with a giant glowing bowling ball.

"How are you going to get rid of it?" KF questioned,

"God you ask a lot of questions." I growled before winding up like baseball player and rocketed it at the target. It exploded like fireworks.

"I don't know if I should name you Babe Ruth or Firework." He snarked, I frowned.

"Don't make me shoot you too." I had another ball of energy ready, he shook his head so I raised my hand to the side and just let the light go, it fired away like a comet into the target.

"I see you've learned to control your powers." Black Canary came in.

"Yeah I helped." KF chirped,

"By making me angry." I snarled at him.

"Emotion controls a lot of powers." Canary replied, I frowned.

"I think that's like obvious." I frowned at them.

"You need to train more to control your powers." She told me.

"No duh." I growled before walking away.

My brother walked in and I rushed at him hugging him,

"I was gunna have to kick some butt if you got turned into a popsicle!" He smiled, but there was a strange light in his eyes when he looked at Megan, and then I realized that she had been turned into a popsicle.

But there was something else, and I knew exactly what it was, I cornered her later that night,

"You kissed didn't you." Her eyes went wide,

"How did you know?"

"Because I know everything." I crossed my arms, she blushed emerald green.

"Wow you got was greener, but its ok I give you my blessing as his sister. Just no making out in front of me." I smiled at her and walked away.

**I'm BACK! Lol I lost inspiration but the new season has inspired me. **


	7. Girlie Girl Awhol

**Ok so I'm getting there we are moving this story along to season two. **

"Kaldur?" I walked through mount justice it was quiet, "If you guys went on a mission while I was grocery shopping I'm going to be pissed." I muttered to myself. And then I heard the creak of metal. I whipped around and saw a female red tornado.

"This can't be good." I lit up my hands as the robot flew at me and launched me through a wall.

"Holy shit." I struggled up and watched my arm twist back to normal.

"ARIA RUN!" I looked up and saw Megan in a cage of fire with Kaldur and Another red tornado doppelganger ran at me. I shot up into the sky and fired at him.

"What the hell happened here?" I saw Conner tied to a rock with KF.

"They just attacked us and Red Tornado is nowhere to be found!" KF yelled.

"Aria!" Conner yelled and I felt one of them collide with my side and push me down on a piece of metal. I felt it pierce my side.

"ARIA!" I could hear them all yell.

"Don't worry you'll be next." Their voices were metallic as they told them, they wanted us dead.

"ARIA!" Kaldur and Conner's voice came through, I felt the power of the star surge through me, and I was encased in a bright blue light one I hadn't seen before. I pushed myself off the metal. When the light faded I was covered in blood but there was no wound yet.

"Try again bitches." I growled at them and launched straight up into the air. Both of them followed me and pummeled me into the ground and the wall. I wondered how long I could keep healing; I could see Megan and Kaldur growing weaker in the heat.

"Enough running." They're voices clanged, and they shot electricity at me I tried to block it with my light but it was like a strange conductor, it ran straight through the light and encase me like rope. I dropped like a rock to the ground.

"Aria!" Conner cried out, I couldn't respond I could only fell the electricity running through my body, I kept healing and it kept coming. I could only hope someone would come save us before I turned into a super nova.

"Aria." Megan's voice filled my head her voice was weak and everyone else was like a whisper.

"Save your strength Megan, Kaldur try to keep her cool and don't over exert yourself, Conner, KF Sorry I wasn't stronger." I knew they could feel my pain.

"Aria it was not your job to save us, we should have been stronger." Kaldur was trying to be leader, but I unlinked myself, I didn't want them to suffer. I managed to open my eyes and look at my family.

I could hear the battle around me, Artemis and Robin were here and Red Tornado too, but even when their traps were undone because of my power the electricity stayed the used my power against me.

There was a whirl wind and then I black out.

"Aria you can move now." I heard Batman's voice; I opened my eyes and realized I was back in the infirmary.

"Back to square one." I muttered,

"You fought them off long enough for Artemis and Robin to find a way to defeat them." Canary looked at me.

"Aria do you know what happened to you?" Canary asked me, I shook my head.

"No not really, I tried to block the electricity but my light seemed to conduct it. It just kind of trapped me. I kept healing and it just stayed." I didn't really know what to make of it.

"It seems you do have a weakness." Batman told me.

"Great, that's great." I groaned.

"Did Red Tornado come back?" I asked them, they shook their head, "Wait where is every one? How long was I asleep?" I looked around I expected at least Megan to be here.

"The team is on a mission. They will be back in the morning." Canary said

"Ok I'm ready to get out can I go?" I flung off the sheets and jumped out of bed.

"Yes But there's a meeting tonight regarding this incident you are expected to be there." Batman told me.

"I'll be there." I saluted him and if I could see his face under his mask he was defiantly rolling his eyes. I showered and changed into sweats I wasn't much in the mood to be cute after getting electrocuted. I was just mostly upset that I missed another mission, my first chance to be a hero and I get trapped. And then I get put in a coma and now my team is gone, again.

"Aria please report to the main hall. Now." Batman's voice came on the com. Geez was I a dog now? I wasn't waiting for the whistle and the kissy sounds. I trudged into the room and saw more people than I wanted to know I wore neon pink sweats in my spare time.

"Nice sweats." Canary smirked.

"You called of great lord of night?" I looked at Batman, Green Arrow laughed and then coughed to cover it up when he got the death stare from Batman.

"You have earned you right to be part of the team." He went on and Canary held up my very own costume. And I went girlie girl awhol.

"AHHHH OH MY GOD! REALLY? AHHHH!" I screamed and shot up to the roof and I froze when fireworks started going off around me. Everyone stared,

"Ok I so do not know how I did that." I floated back down.

"You got excited." Green Arrow pointed out.

"So excited me equals fireworks? That's a little cheesy." Canary smiled at me,

"Here, try it on." I grabbed it and ran, and then ran back.

"It fits! It's awesome!" I twirled around.

"I'm glad you like it" she smiled.

"This is not just a costume, it is a uniform. You are now a symbol of Justice. This is not to be taken lightly." Batman was giving me the speech, and it meant grow up do good now go away.

"I promise not to tarnish the name of Justice." I said as solemnly as I could.

"You may leave now." I tried not to smile as I ran out of the room.

**Yay! Chapter 7! Ok we are getting there! R&R!**


	8. Go Time

"We're home and I saw your costume, it's cute. But I think sparkles would suit you better." Megan smiled as she floated in my room.

"Hah sparkles that's funny, get out I'm sleeping." I chucked a pillow at her, she laughed and vanished, "Ok being invisible is not fair I can't hit you if I can't see you." I snarled.

"Just get up I made you pancakes the team wants to celebrate and you have school tomorrow so it's homework time." Her voice came from I think right above my lamp but I didn't want to risk breaking it so I kept my pillow.

"I'm sure no one cares about how obnoxious you're sweats are so get up!" Artemis called,

"I'm starving and she won't let us eat till you get over here!" Wally cried.

"Wally you ate at home are you seriously hungry already?" I heard her bicker at him.

"Ok if only to save Wally from dying from hunger I'll get up." I called back I heard his say yes and imaged he did a fist pump. I walked into the kitchen and saw a huge pile of blueberry white chocolate chip pancakes.

"How did you know those where my favorite?" I gaped at Megan.

"I told her." Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows,

"Oh the big bad vigilante has come to celebrate." I grinned at him.

"Shut up and eat!" Wally cried with his mouth full so it sounded more like,

"Smush smu an get." I grinned, and grabbed a plate.

"I have realized why you enjoy these so much, they are very good." Kaldur said, he ate them silently and totally not how you eat pancakes.

"Dude you're not doing it right, none of you are!" They all looked at me, like how the hell do you eat pancakes wrong.

"Watch, Pancake, butter the pancake, cut it up then syrup." I explained and showed them.

"But if you dip it into the syrup it won't be soggy." Robin pointed out.

"Don't interrupt me!" I pointed a fork at him, and grinned and sat back in his chair, "Ok as I was saying after that you pile as much whip cream as your heart desires on them and tada! Super Awesome Pancakes!" I cried.

"That does not look healthy." Megan commented.

"Did I say it was supposed to be healthy? No, just try it!" I told her and surprisingly everyone tried, and who was right? I was of course.

"This is strange but it tastes good." Kaldur commented,

"I always expect the strangest things from you and you deliver." Red told me, I grinned.

"The strange and unusual are my specialty." I winked at him and got a smile, the thing he rarely did. He was always so serious.

"So what are you celebration plans today? Now that you are a-" he stopped I wasn't a side kick like the rest started out as but I wasn't a hero yet.

"Part of the team." Artemis added.

"Homework, I have school tomorrow and I have to do math." I wrinkled my nose.

"I could help." Robin offered,

"You should Robin, I've seen her mind when she tries, and it's awful." Megan said, she still didn't get that you shouldn't read peoples thoughts even if they scream at you and wave big red signs saying read me.

"Hey! I just it doesn't click ok." I muttered and blushed eating my pancakes.

"I'm a great teacher I'll help." Robin said,

"Thanks." I smiled, and we finished eating in a raucous cause KF accidently sprayed Conner with the whip cream. Accidentally spraying in the form of a beard and mustache.

"Alright out! Since we have to clean up this mess." Artemis ordered her hands on her hips.

"I'll help." I offered but got the stoniest look from Megan.

"You have homework and I saw your last test. You are human you must pass and graduate from high school." She ordered.

"Gosh what are you my mom?" I muttered and went back to my room and got my books, Robin was waiting at the counter for me. Red was with Kaldur, and they were talking.

"You ready?" he smiled at me.

"As ready as I ever will be to have my brain fried like a fish in the Sun." he raised an eyebrow but accepted my answer. And ten minutes later he wanted to fry me like a fish in the sun.

"You just have to multiply the negative number by x to get the number you need to plug into the sequence." He told me.

"But how? X isn't a number it doesn't turn into a number when you multiply." I responded.

"It becomes 7X and then you put that into the sequence." I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"But I how do I get x after that?" and He face planted into the counter,

"Would someone else try?" He muttered and and Artemis walked over,

"Sure." She looked at my book made a face and walked away, "I have no idea what that is."

"Perhaps you are looking at it wrong." Kaldur walked over and read my book, "Why do you earthlings make it so difficult. Here" And amazingly he found a short cut that I actualy understood.

"How did you do that?" Robin leaned over and had him explain it to him.

"YAY HOME WORKS DONE! LET'S PARTY!" I shrieked and jumped off my stool, and immediately tripped over myself and landed flat on my face.

"I think you are the clumsiest super hero I've ever seen." Megan commented.

"Well know that that's over lets go somewhere!" I rolled over onto my back and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"I think we should focus on your training." Red told me, I frowned.

"Training will have to wait; the city is under attack all teams are go." Robin looked up from the video message Batman had sent him.

"First mission? Yes?" I looked at Kaldur knowing he was the leader.

"First mission."

**Yay chapter 8, this is during Revelation. Ok and btw is anyone else just a little like lotta upset that they jumped five years and now Kaldur is evil? OMG I guess I have to spoil it now cause I wasn't sure who I was going to set Aria up with and now I'm totally unsure cause of everything that's happened lately. I just might have to use my back up plan. **


	9. Revelation

**Ok so I rewatched Revelation s o I altered the ending of Chapter 8:**

"I think we should focus on your training." Red told me, I frowned.

"Yes, that is a good idea. We should all train." Kaldur said.

"We have to take Wolf for a walk." Megan and Conner said and I got suspicious.

"I'm sorry Aria I just got an alert I have to go." Red said before he vanished. And that's how my day started. Kaldur and Robin trained while I practiced air maneuvers.

"National News." Batman came and we watched the plant attack the city. I stared as the Injustice league spoke.

"Can they do that? Make a super villain little league?" I gapped.

"This is more like a major league team." Robin commented. They pulled up the map and Zatara found our point of interest. The Bayou, my first mission was in the bayou.

"First mission? Yes?" I looked at Kaldur knowing he was the leader.

"First mission." He replied.

**End Chapter 8**

I'd never been in Megan's ship before but it was pretty cool. And my suit was totally awesome. "Aria stay close and stay away from anything electrically charged." Kaldur ordered me, while we sat on the bio ship.

"Are you ok?" Conner looked at Megan and she was defiantly a shade greener.

"She's dizzy."

"Who me?" Artemis looked confused.

"No the Bio-Ship she's dizzy she's trying to shield us from something." Megan spoke and then we got hit. They took us down into the water and the plant attacked us.

"Everyone out." Kaldur ordered and we dove into the water, swimming was my forte and I kept up with him. We climbed out of the water.

"She's in shock it'll take her a while to recover." And then we got hit by vertigo. Literally.

"Count Vertigo." KF said and Kaldur got up to retaliate. I launched into the air past the sound waves.

"Fulfill the mission objective!" Kaldur ordered Megan and Robin. Vertigo kept hitting me and my team mates one by one they got taken down. But I kept healing faster than he could knock me out.

"Run away and hide little star you can't handle this." He shouted into the woods where I was hiding. I was a coward I had to save them. I followed them in the cage and hoped to help fight them. I Poison Ivy trying to attack Kaldur and Artemis I barreled through the sky and lit up her plants like the Fourth of July. "AHH!" She roared and threw what was left towards Kaldur and Artemis kicked her in the face.

"Yeah Artemis!" and then the sorcerer launched something at me, I realized it was a lightning bolt.

"ARIA!" Kaldur called out. But it hit me in the chest. I fell from the sky and watched as the Plant exploded by Robin's hand. I hit the water.

"Kill them kill them all." Count Vertigo growled. I could feel my body healing slowly I couldn't move. Artemis picked me up and threw me towards Robin who caught me. The Skull dude chased us and I forced myself into the sky and towards Vertigo. I threw light at him but she blocked me with his waves. Then we all got taken down by Lightening and I thought I would burst open into a super nova. I saw the helmet.

"NO!" I cried out at him, I blacked out.

"It's over." Batman told them. I woke up when they took them away.

"Aria." Artemis helped me up.

"What were you thinking letting him put on the helmet. Nabu with never let him go!" KF roared, "He let you go?" Kaldur took off the helmet.

"He almost did not." I stared at him and I couldn't believe my eyes I wanted to hug him and never let go.

"You work here was satisfactory. Aria you will resume training immediately, and you will not go on another mission until I see fit." Batman told me.

We went back to Mt. Justice and I immediately went to take a shower. And I cried in the shower. I failed, I was the weak link, I was afraid. I failed, I was satisfactory. I swiped at my eyes before I came out of the shower.

"Are you alright Aria?" Megan looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered and walked away as quickly as I could. I locked my door and turned off the lights and curled up in my bed. I covered my face with a pillow and screamed as loud as I could before falling back into tears. Yeah heroes weren't supposed to fail, they weren't supposed to cry they were supposed to be perfect and fix everything. But could I do that? No, I was just a teenager with super powers and today I was a coward and a weakling. I wasn't ready and I didn't know if I would ever be ready.

"Aria unlock your door." I heard Conner's voice a few minutes after I'd screamed into my pillow.

"Go away Conner." I yelled.

"No let me in." He banged on my door; I figured he'd break it down when I pissed him off enough.

"I'm fine go away!" I choked slightly dam, now he knew I'd been crying.

"Just let me in!" he roared, I roared back,

"NO! GO AWAY! I'M FINE!" I heard him punch the wall and then I heard Kaldur's voice.

"What is the matter?" He spoke softly.

"Just everyone go away I'm fine!"

"You're not fine I can smell to tears and I can hear you crying." Conner growled through the door.

"Just go away!" I heard him leave and Megan was trying to tell him that sisters where just really hard to deal with.

"Aria will you let me in?" Kaldur's voice was soft, I got up and walked over to the door and leaned against it.

"Kaldur?" I whispered and he heard me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I failed today. I'm sorry I was the weak link. I'm sorry I was a coward." And then my door knob glowed and Kaldur walked in.

"You are not a Coward you gave it your best. None of us were ready for this; we didn't work as a team as well as we should have." He towered over me, I stared up at him.

"I'm sorry." I could feel my lip quiver as the tears slid down my face and what happened next surprised the holy crap outta me. He hugged me; he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Do not be sorry it is not your fault." I could fell his heart beating against my chest.

"Ok." And we stood there, I looked up at him.

"Kaldur?" his blue eyes stared into mine.

"Don't ever put on that helmet again." I realized how scared I was too lose my new family as I said those words and he pulled me tighter against his chest and let me cry. Kaldur was my hero.

**YAY YOU FINALLY GET MY LOVE HINTS! YAY! **


	10. Double Take

**During Humanity **

"Oh so Zatanna gets to go and I don't cause you're afraid I'm going to get electrocuted." I growled back at Kaldur.

"Do not argue with me Aria I've given you and order stay here and train with Red Arrow." and he turned and walked away.

"You give stupid orders! I can take care of myself!" I yelled at him. I watched them all leave for the mission. Red arrow wasn't here yet, I waited for a moment then I got my stubborn on. "Fine I'll go on my own adventure." I wrote a note and stuck it the fridge. "Hi red I'm gone I went on and adventure you can join me if you can find Me." it read. I wrote it in big red letter so he'd see it and then I decided I wanted to go to Metropolis. Maybe bug my guardian some.

I went through the portal and realized that Metropolis was really a huge city. I wandered around and saw that the local high school was just getting out. I walked through the crowd like I was a normal teenager with white hair and everyone stared at me just like at my school. Then some awkwardly huge guy ran into me with his gang of thugs.

"Hey watch it." I snapped at him and he turned,

"You should watch your mouth little girl."

"Little girl? Who you calling little girl buddy?" I glared him down.

"You freak." His big red face twisted up.

"Oh I'm the freak? At least I'm not on steroids!" I growled at him and his thugs back me up to a bush. 'Don't blast them to pieces and don't fly away and don't get in a fight.' my conscience was telling me.

"Hey Ralph why don't you pick on someone your own size." I turned and did a double take. The boy who had spoken in my defense looked like Superman except his hair wasn't straight and black; it was brown and curly, and he had green eyes. Other than that totally identical and he had the same intimidating thing going on. And the thugs scattered pretty quickly.

"Don't come back little girl or we'll finish this." he pointed a finger at me.

"Oh I'll finish this." I glared at him before he turned and left with his friends.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't need my help?" the boy walked up to me.

"Normally I wouldn't need help, but this is a new city and thank you." I blushed at his piercing green eyes.

"You welcome-"

"Aria" I cut it.

"No last name?" I still had my suspicion so no.

"Sorry I don't give out last names." I replied, I felt bad I sounded like a bitch.

"Well I do, I'm Jon Kent." Kent bingo please just be a coincidence.

"Well thank you Jon Kent but I think I should go now." and he followed me which I didn't think was strange since he was Superman's son, and superman had married a reporter so he obviously was curious as to who I was and what I was doing. But as curious as I was about him, I figured Red Arrow would pop up somewhere and forcefully drag me away to go back to my tedious training. And the last thing I needed was Jon going all kryptionian on Red. "And you are following me why Mr. Kent?" I called back over my shoulder.

"I'm trying to figure out who you are Ms. Aria no last name." he spoke exactly like some does when you tell them curiosity killed the cat.

"Trust me you'll find out who I am soon enough. I hope." I muttered.

"Well anyway then I'll just escort you to where ever you're going and then I'll be on my way." He told me like I was a lady, pssh I wasn't a lady.

"And what make you think I need an escort? And who says I'm going anywhere? Maybe I'm going on an adventure." I quipped back at him and he grinned like I as a great challenge.

"I'm game for an adventure last name."

"Look Jon I'm really not the person you want to go on an adventure with all sorts of bad and strange things happen." he got a strange look in his eye and then grabbed me whirling me behind him as Red stepped out of the shadows of the ally way.

"Aria." he narrowed his eyes at Jon.

"Hi Red. This is Jon, and Jon this is Red my apparent Keeper." I glared at him as best I could.

"Your keeper is Red Arrow?" He still held me behind him.

"Listen Kid just hand her over and you'll never have to deal with how annoying she is again." I frowned,

"Hey! I'm only minimally annoying!" I cried out at Red.

"No you're greatly annoying as I had to come find you on your adventure. Now get over here or I'm going to electrocute you and drag you back." he snarled.

"You wouldn't dare." I only felt a slight fear as I knew he really wouldn't but I still remembered how it felt.

"What hero threatens a girl?" Jon challenged.

"Kid go home." Red said before flipping over him and grabbing me and taking me to the nearest portal.

"Hey let her go!" Jon was behind us, yup defiantly the big man's kid.

"No Red put me down! Jon its ok I got to go back so this lug can kick my butt. But maybe I'll come back after I talk to um my Guardian." Uncle superman what's up can I hang out with your totally hot and totally chivalrous son? I'd bet a million bucks the answer was no.

"I'd rather you stay and explain this to Me." he said, I looked at Red.

"You're not staying." He looked like he just wanted to throw me over his shoulder.

"Red his last names his Kent." I muttered quickly.

"No."

"Don't be such a party pooper." I growled then I had a thought. "Ok Jon if you're who I think you are I have one question." both boys crossed their arms.

"ARIA." Red warned me.

"Can you fly?" and I launched into the air. To my surprise Red didn't follow through on his threat to electrocute me. And Jon actually could fly. Surprise Surprise.

"Ok now you defiantly owe me and explanation Aria no last name." he looked at me as we flew over the city.

"My last name is Kent no I'm not your long lost sister. I'm an orphan and long story short when your father's planet started dying it died because the star of life fell apart. Part of it fell to earth and killed me. But all of its power transferred to me and rewired most of my genetics to be kryptonian and half human like you. Your dad is my legal guardian." I left out the part about his clone little brother.


	11. Notes From Baby

Notes From Baby:

Ok so I've wanted to include Superman like more into the story because well Aria's life is pretty severely jacked up, I mean Lux Luthor killed her parents, she got hit my meteor that turned out to be the reason her parents got killed and it brought her back to life and her adopted brother is Superman's little clone brother with a major attitude problem. And basically just a hint, Jon might be a love interest or another family figure I haven't decided yet. You guys need to tell me who you think Aria should end up with. Obviously I've set it up for Kaldur but he is now evil. So feedback is welcome on the point of Aria's love life. I won't Post the next chapter until ya'll give me feedback. Pick a Guy, or girl for Aria to fall in love with. You name it and I'll consider it.

Sincerely,

Baby Doll Rica


	12. Boy Trouble

**Ok so I've wanted to include Superman like more into the story because well Aria's life is pretty severely jacked up, I mean Lux Luthor killed her parents, she got hit my meteor that turned out to be the reason her parents got killed and it brought her back to life and her adopted brother is Superman's little clone brother with a major attitude problem. And basically just a hint, Jon might be a love interest or another family figure I haven't decided yet. You guys need to tell me who you think Aria should end up with. Obviously I've set it up for Kaldur but he is now evil. So feedback is welcome on the point of Aria's love life. THANKS!**

Jon watched me for a minute as if processing my ramble,

"And you being half kryptionian star would explain your white hair." he commented. I touched it gingerly.

"Yeah I actually used to be blonde." then I realized something; here I was spilling the bean and for all I knew he could be a Cadmus clone or a Lux Luthor robot. "Hey wait you are Superman's son right? I'm not just spilling my beans to a Cadmus clone or a souped up Lux Luther robot am I?" eyeing Jon warily, he sighed;

"Ok first of all you're paranoid, second I'm not a robot, and Lux Luthor defiantly doesn't know my dad's or my secret identity which would entail our last name, and third what is a Cadmus clone?" he rattled off.

"Ok but first back at you I get to be paranoid because Luthor killed my parents to find the star I'm currently made out of which is why your dad is my guardian cause it's his fault Luthor was after the star in the first place he wanted its power so he could take down the big man in a cape. And second off I'll accept your answer and third I plead the fifth that is something your gunna have to interrogate your dad about." I shot back at him. He grinned at me,

"Alright Firecracker, I cede. My mom would like you." Jon smiled and he looked like a normal teenager, I blushed then he started asking more questions. Dam this kid had two reporter parents and I thought I was annoying.

"Ok so do you want to explain your keeper to me?" Jon asked me.

"Um yeah about that he's a friend and he keeps trying to train with me but today I basically ran away to well here because well honestly it was because I was upset my team went on a mission and took a random girl who isn't even on the team on the mission and left me behind because I messed up on the last mission." I explained but my thoughts turned to Kaldur.

"Teams and missions are you already a hero?" he gaped at me.

"Hero in training some of us used to be sidekicks and some were not" I tried to explain I was almost positive some of us just inherited the whole super hero gig.

"A bunch of teenagers have their own team why am I not part of this?" Jon looked a little pissed off at his SuperDad.

"Yeah well you didn't know about me so I'm assuming it because of me. Family secrets and all. I didn't know you existed either." I felt bad for him; sort of bad for him I think I burst his bubble.

"Well you're out in the open and so am I. So I'll ask him when the time is right and he can't say no." Jon looked like a determined reporter and I assumed his mom got that look too.

"Well anyway since I spilled the beans lets land and I guess just talk get to know each other." I tried to steer him away from the whole team subject, I didn't him to have a Conner episode and destroy something. I wasn't sure if all teenage kryptonians had anger issues or not. He nodded and landed in a park quietly and we walked out of the bushes. "So Aria how old are you?" I stifled a laugh.

"Almost sixteen my birthday is coming up." I hadn't realized my birthday was so soon.

"When?" he smiled.

"November 1st." god he was persistent.

"Wow that's soon any plans?" he was full of pointless questions.

"Um no I don't know if my team knows it's my birthday." he frowned.

"Then come here we'll celebrate here in Metropolis I know the best place." he seemed genuine.

"Or maybe you'll have convinced SuperDad to bring you to home base and then you can just meet my friends." I teased back.

"Where exactly is Home base?" he asked me. I frowned it was far away from here. "Happy Harbor." and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"You get to use the Teleportation stuff huh." he tried to play off his surprise. I wanted to laugh right in his face.

"Yeah," I laughed "I guess I do." It was weird to think of it like it was some special treat.

"So are you going to go back for training?" Jon asked me suddenly, I realized it was getting darker in the park.

"Maybe, I kind of planned to stay away maybe go to another city." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're not going back?" He gaped at me, I frowned.

"I'm going back I just need to get away from it for a while, I messed up the last mission." Jon watched me like I was a sad lost puppy and he wanted to save me.

"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with Red Arrow threatening to electrocute you?" I heard a hint of anger in his voice, how cute he totally was Superman's son.

"Yeah, I yeah that's what takes me down. Don't get me wrong it won't kill me I have healing powers, but it takes me down for a lot longer than it should. If I'm hit while using my powers it's like a circuit it keeps going and I'm trapped being electrocuted." I wondered if I horrified him, but he just seemed genuinely concerned.

"That's and awfully big weakness." Jon replied.

"Yeah I think I might have to ask for my costume to be electricity retardant." I smiled I didn't want to freak him out.

"So are you going to go home?"

"Home, yeah I should go home, before the guys come and drag me back." I didn't not want an angry Kaldur coming and drowning me in front of my new friend.

"Guys, how many guys exactly?" Jon wanted to know, he probably wanted to his odds of being a team member.

"Um Minus Red, three." I replied, he nodded silently.

"Well I'll walk you back to the portal." He stood like a gentle men and offered to help me up.

"You are quite the gentlemen aren't you?" I teased him. By the time we reached the portal because I'd opted to walk it was almost 9 pm and his cell phone had rung at least ten times. Probably his mom freaking out about her super son.

"Ok Well I suppose I'll see you sometime." I told him and he smiled.

"Sometime Firecracker." And I walked into the portal knowing full well I was in for a giant yelling match.

When I came out of the Portal Kaldur was waiting to rip my head off.

"You deliberately went against my orders!" Kaldur was pissed off to Pluto and back.

"Yeah I did and I had fun!" I yelled at him.

"You were supposed to stay here and train!" He looked like a hurricane.

"Why? So I could get left behind some more? It's not my training that has me grounded! Its electricity! But hey news flash it's not going away anytime soon! Hell you could take me out with a freaking toaster if you want too! So don't act like I'm staying here for training because you know as well as I do that I'm the weak link and I'm getting left behind because you don't want to deal with me!" I roared id had it with poor little aria routine I was done being pitied and being the weak link. I stormed right out of the mountain and flew as far as I could before I got tired. I ended up in the city, I landed in an alley.

I went to a diner and ended up eating a cheeseburger and shake by myself.

"You look lonely." I looked up startled and saw Red in plain civilian clothes.

"Did Kaldur send you to find me?" I snarled.

"No I came to find you because I care." he replied firmly.

"Well I'm not going to go back anytime soon" I told him.

"I wasn't going to make you." I sat in silence before he spoke again.

"You know he's only hard on you because he doesn't want to see you get hurt." Red was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Oh yeah and the rest of the team isn't important?" but I thought of when he held me just because I was crying.

"Aria why do you make everything so difficult?" Red sighed.

"God why am I difficult why can't it be that everyone else is that's giving e problems?" I cried at him I slapped money down on the table and strode out of the diner and onto the street.

"Aria!" red called I turned to face him, "Don't you understand? He doesn't want to see you hurt and neither do I." I stared at him.

"What I am supposed to understand? That you're over protective?" I turned too walked away but in a flash he grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

And he kissed me. "Understand now," he whispered. I stood there shocked out of my mind blushing like a lobster in a boiling pot.

"Red." was the only word I could get out before he leaned in and kissed me again and my well-kept secret that firework type lights flew from me when I was excited was thrown to wind. Pink lights glittered and popped around us and he laughed.

"Fireworks?" and I smiled,

"Yeah that happens sometimes." I blushed under his gaze. We stood under that street lamp in the empty night for another moment before his com clicked.

"Red I know you must have found her by now. Please report back." it was Kaldur.

"I guess that means you have to take me back to get yelled at some more." I frowned.

"Between you and me I don't he's going to yell anymore." Red walked me to his street bike. "here." he handed me and extra helmet. After that night Red vanished on a mission and I wondered if I should even be feeling these things, he was supposed to be a team mate but Megan and Conner worked it out, even green arrow and canary managed to work it out. I could do manage it right?

**So there it is the real Chapter 11 lol, I'm still taking in all accounts of who she's really going to get together with. **


	13. Confusion and Confession

**Ok so I hoped you liked the last chapter it was just another little twist and I couldn't help myself. So feel free to keep voting for your favorite pair up. **

"Should we fail; the job will fall to you." Red Tornado told us, but we'd just watched everyone we knew be incinerated but I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I fear I am all that remains of the league." Red Tornado said before he was destroyed.

"We are earth's heroes now." Kaldur spoke; I was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Conner spoke I snapped back to reality.

"He has a what? Not fair." I muttered earning a stern look from Kaldur.

"I guess there's a lot about superman I'll never know." Conner told Megan and I thought of Jon and his family. I was lying to my Brother about a family we had a chance of having.

"HEY! We are not all bad." I snarled at KF while he got all up in arms about killing aliens.

"No, no you're right." He laughed nervously.

We arrived and Megan immediately took out commutations and travel, I flew over and slammed into the cannon with wolf as it aimed for Kaldur. I held it, and Robin and Megan disabled it. "CONNER!" Wolf lunged forward but it destroyed him saving Conner.

"Why are we making this part of Bio Ship?" I questioned but the other ships arrived and I never got my questioned answer.

"ARTEMIS!" I cried but it took her too.

"GET IN SIDE!" Kaldur ordered, before retaliating.

"They're dead every single alien if it's the last thing I do." KF growled.

Megan was crying and KF was so angry I was afraid to speak, I was afraid of what else was coming.

"There will be time to mourn later, now we have a job to do." Kaldur spoke, I wanted to throw as many lights at his as I could but I knew it would do no good. We reached the hall and the army was pretty glad to see us, but Conner couldn't accept that he was all that was left of Superman. And that's who they would expect him to become.

"They're really gone." Robin said, Megan had lost her part of her family. Something was wrong, and then she found him.

"Uncle John!" he was alive and so was my hope. Until we got attacked,

"Get out! This way!" Kaldur called and he saved us.

"KALDUR!" and he was gone, I tuned it all out I couldn't keep losing people.

"He's offering you as sacrifice!' Megan cried. I looked up.

"No I'm not losing anyone else!" I cried out,

"We haven't lost them; they're all just inside the mother ship." KF was clinging to the glimmer of hope.

I watched my brother attack the ship and I wished we'd had something else as a distraction. I flew inside with Robin and KF to find the others.

I watched Megan collapse when Conner was taken, and I wanted to beat the living crap out of her. She acted as if she was the only one who cared about him. He was my brother and I wasn't going to let him down.

"There are no prisoners to rescue." And I felt my heart break.

"We have to destroy this mother ship." Robin told us, and I was ready to avenge my friends.

The pull of the core was taking my friends, "Four minutes let's go." Robin said.

"Take Miss Martian and go." Robin ordered.

"We won't leave you." She cried.

"Go." He ordered and we knew what it would take to get out. But part of me knew we wouldn't get out.

I jolted awake and Megan sat up.

"You're all alive!"

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

"The exercise did not go as planned."

"Exercise." Robin said, it was an exercise a training exercise. How did it go so wrong? Megan, she did it, she was the reason we forgot.

Black canary tried to make us forget, she tried to help us but I still harbored something like hatred toward her.

"Aria it's ok to talk about it." She told me. I looked up at her.

"Talk about what? My greatest fear? They are the only family I have left. I'm an orphan for god's sake! I lost everyone; I even lost my life because she can't control herself!" I cried standing.

"You need to let go of your ill will she didn't know it would be taken that far." Canary tried to tell me.

"I'll let go when I have nothing to lose. Don't you get it! I don't have anyone; I don't have anywhere to go. I call this place home, I don't have a dad to smile at me to tell me I'm beautiful, to take me to a school dance to warn me about boys. I don't have a mom to hold me when I'm hurt to tell me it'll be ok. I have you and I have them. I'm an orphan. And in one instance she took all of that away and she cared more about her feeling than ours. I can't forgive that." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Aria you're not alone we will always be here for you, you will always have a place in the league you will always have a family." She tried to tell me, I stopped.

"Family remembers, families have a home, they have parents, and pets, and they celebrate holidays and they're not supposed to die and leave you with nothing." I stormed out, I need to get away I needed to forget. So we went back to everything that was normal.

When we went back to school it was time for the Halloween dance to be held and I really wished Red would go with me maybe give us a real shot but he was somewhere in the world and I didn't know where.

"Hey." I turned from my locker and saw drew leaning against it.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"What's wrong?" how could he always read me?

"It's nothing just a guy." I told him I didn't want to tell him about Red but I couldn't tell him about Megan either.

"What guy maybe I can talk some sense into him or kick his ass if he's giving you problems." Drew's face was so serious.

"No it's just ok so he kissed me and then well we haven't talked and I don't know if its gunna work or anything." I sighed

. "Well how about we knock some sense into him, go to the dance with me. And if he finds out about it he'll come for you and if it not ill make sure it's a memorable night." He smiled sincerely, I paused I wasn't sure if Red was the jealous type.

"Yeah sure I'll go with you." he grinned.

"Great I'll see you there."

The next day I decided to visit Jon, get away from Happy Harbor I wasn't exactly happy here, not right now anyway.

"What's up Firecracker?" Jon called while I waited outside his school.

"Dude your drenched." I looked at him.

"I know it's the first day of girls water polo practice and guys team I mean me and the guys didn't want to get off the deck yet so they girls team threw me in the pool because I'm captain and yeah." he explained. I grinned,

"You are a major dork and I love water polo but I'm a swimmer myself."

"You're a swimmer so are you going to join swim team?" Jon asked as we walked down the street he squelched down the street.

"Um so where you planning on going home to change?" I questioned.

"Yeah Dads off on some mission and mom is at work. Nobody should be home." so he hadn't said anything yet,

"Alright and no I'm not joining because of the missions we have erratic schedules." I told him. "Oh I forgot about the missions so have you been taken off of probation?" he asked I shook my head.

"Nope I did get royally yelled at when I got back though."

"What happened?" Jon started walking to a very classy apartment building.

"Wow this is fancy." I teased, "and um well Kaldur just yelled at me and I yelled back I have some minor authority issues and um well I ran away again but it wasn't as far as here just to town and well My keeper came to find me and um-" I stopped remembering our kiss and how he'd sequentially vanished without a word. "That's it." I choked out as we got in the elevator. "You're not telling the whole story." I ignored his comment,

"By the way I'm going to a Halloween dance with a boy from school." I jumped to the topic of Drew.

"A boy? You mean you didn't get in a fight with one?" he teased unlocking his front door. A white dog bounded forward and attacked Jon like it was a puppy. "Yo Krypto down." Jon laughed and the dog turned its attack on me.

"Krypto...this is Krypto the super dog?" I gaped Jon grinned.

"He doesn't have powers anymore he's just and ordinary dog now." Jon explained. "I'll be right back." he squelched down the hallway. I looked around the apartment it was huge and elegant the desks were covered with papers and the walls were covered with photos of Jon and superman. Jon and a woman who looked like supergirl. Jon and his parents, his mom and a woman who looked identical to her. He had two aunts, a mom, a dad, what looked like an uncle and fairly normal set of cousins. From his mom's side, he had everything I didn't. I had one picture of my parents and me. I was five at the lake chasing my mom with a fish and my dad was chasing me. I don't know who took the picture but it was of the family I barely knew and alive I could never have back. He had a dog a normal life normal friends and I was an orphan with a clone for a brother and super kids for best friends.

"Hey, so what do you want to do today." he asked me walking out in dry clothes.

"I don't know find a costume for the dance." I laughed halfheartedly

"A costume you should go as a superhero." he grinned at me. I glared in return.

"That is so not funny." but he laughed and we left his home to go shopping and trust me must have been a sight. He sat in the store with a masquerade mask on trying to dress me up as a vampire or a duck I did try on a turkey costume for him.

"Wow." he said when I walked out in a silver glittered covered dress with angel wings on. "That's perfect you have to wear that one." Jon spoke so earnestly I blushed. "No seriously you're a knock out and if Red doesn't see that he's an idiot." I blushed and turned to him

"How did you know about Red?" I questioned him I didn't even think to deny it.

"The way you talked about him then, you stopped. You're not very good at keeping secrets." He told me, I didn't reply. "So are you going to tell me the truth now or do I have attack you with oh so scary plastic sword?" he smiled. I knew Jon was trying to make this easier; he was trying to be my friend. Because I was part of his life no matter what and he was trying to make sure that I stayed. Which is nice when you're an orphan.

"Ok I when I ran away, he came to find me but not because he was told to but because he said he cared about me and well he um he kissed me and then he vanished, like I haven't seen him for like about a week. And I doubt he'll come back around anytime soon." I confessed.

"Well he's an idiot, and he should come back because you're great." Jon told me, I blushed.

"Thanks Jon."

**YAY Chapter 12 trust me it's about to get really good. **


	14. Save Me

I smoothed out my glitter covered dress and straightened my wings and tiara. I looked over at the note id written for Red Arrow. More than likely he'd never get it.

"Aria are you ready?" Megan called.

"Yeah!" I pulled on my glitter covered heels and ran out.

"I don't understand how you can walk in those." Kaldur told me.

"Why don't you try them sometime." I teased smiling at him; life was almost back to normal. We left to the dance and I met Drew.

"You look beautiful." He smiled he was dressed like Dracula.

"Thank you and you are a very dapper Dracula." I smiled at him; I could feel Conner's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Let's go inside." He looked over my shoulder at Conner. We went in quickly, Drew made me laugh and we danced. Until the fake Martian attack, the lights when dark and I fought against my powers to keep them from lighting up the dark.

"I'm sorry Aria." I heard Drew whisper in the dark, and I felt the electricity run through my body and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the back of a car and I couldn't move.

"Drew what did you do?" I croaked out he sat next to me.

"Don't struggled I've bound you with Kryptonite it seems to paralyzed you. I could feel the rope and the kryptonite in burning my palms.

"Why? Drew you were my friend." I felt utter betrayal as I looked at him.

"Why? Because you are what Father needs, he needs your power."

"Father? Lux Luthor. He found me." Fear ran through every vein in my body, he was going to kill me I knew it. The car started to slow down and we ended up in front of a jet plane. Drew snapped his fingers and the two men in front of me picked me up and dragged me onto the plane, I let my power surge forward to try to get away I shot up into the air in a beacon of light and the suddenly the kryptonite seemed to dig into my arm and blinding pain shot through me I fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't try to escape again." Drew growled at me before they dragged me back to the plane. I blacked out again.

"I can't find Aria." Megan told Conner,

"What do you mean you can't find her?" There a sound of panic in his voice.

"She's not here I can't find her, neither is Drew." And Megan felt the surge of anger from Conner.

"Megan can't you try to connect to her mind, link us?" Wally suggested, she nodded and closed her eyes reaching out as far as she could until she found her.

"Aria?" Megan could sense the pain, "Megan! Help me! Help me!" the panic was evident. Megan doubled over in pain,

"Megan what is it?" Conner asked.

"He's going to kill me." And then the connection broke, she gasped for air.

"Someone took her. They're going to kill her." Megan looked up.

"We need to get back to base." Wally said for once he was serious.

"Megan what do you remember from your connection?" Batman asked, Kaldur paced back and forth.

"I could sense Drew's mind, he took her I know it. He knew her weakness and her pain stemmed from Kryptonite. She said he was going to kill her." Megan said quietly, Conner slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'm going to rip him apart." He snarled.

"The background check on Drew pulled up something." Robin said suddenly. Artemis read the screen then backed up.

"He's Lux Luthor's son."

"That is why he took her. Luthor killed her parents to find the star that she has become." Kaldur spoke.

"Then we must go after Lux Luthor." Wally replied.

"We have to get her back." Zatanna said she was as much part of the group as anyone else now.

"Get who back." Red Arrow stood in the entrance, and then the screen flashed on. Lux Luthor was on it.

"Hello Little Heroes." Conner's eyes flared like a flame,

"Luthor." Artemis growled, he smiled wickedly back at her.

"Where is she?" Conner roared suddenly as if the smile had been a death threat. In a way it was.

"Oh She's here would you like to see her little heroes?" the screen fuzzed and it moved to an image of Aria bound to a chair.

"Aria!" Red called out, she lifted her head.

"Red?" Blood dripped down her face.

"Why isn't she healing?" Wally asked, and then Drew walked into the view.

"Why? I've managed to subdue her powers. With a rather simple tool." He smiled evilly before plunging a piece of green kryptonite into her side. Her eyes lit up like the sun and red light exploded out of her as she screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Red growled like a feral wolf.

"Conner!" Aria cried out as her light faded,

"Oh she cries for big brother, will you save her?" Luthor laughed before the screen clicked off.

"We must save her." Kaldur stared at the black screen.

"We will." Robin said as started tracking the source of the video.

"I want the team assigned to this immediately alert all league members and set a high stake on his head." I hid behind the pillar as Dad spoke on the phone.

"What's going on?" I stepped out something wasn't right.

"Jon what have I told you about eves dropping?" I'd never seen that look in Dad's eyes he was scared.

"Dad it's about them isn't it. I know about the league, and you never call them the team. It's the Team of sidekicks isn't it?" I was ready to find out.

"How did you know?" Dad was bad liar and found it easier to just tell me the truth.

"Aria." He frowned.

"Jon I need you stay here on the matters of the team. I will take you there when it is not this dangerous."

"Dad what are you talking about?" I got a bad feeling about the team.

"Lux Luthor has located a weakness of mine and the team; I do not need him to find out about you." I stared at him, Aria. Lux Luthor had Aria.

"He took Aria didn't he? Dad I need to find her! I can help just let me help."

"No! Jon you will stay here and you will stay hidden." He ordered me before taking off into the sky from our balcony.

"You've done well son." Luthor spoke to Drew I didn't open my eyes I only listened.

"How will you extract her power?" Drew asked.

"I won't. I'll clone it and create a new self, transfer my memories and I will be reborn just like the little star. But I'll have to destroy the original of course." I felt my heart constrict, he really was going to kill me.

"_Aria?"_ I heard Megan's voice in my head.

"_Aria!"_ I heard three voices call my name.

"_How did you find me?"_ I asked them, I could hear them talking.

"_I traced the transmission Luthor sent us; we're outside hold on just a bit longer."_ Robin told me.

"_He's going to take my powers and clone them into a new version of himself. He's going to kill me."_ I was frantic to get out, I was losing the link as my blood pumped the kryptonite further.

"_Hold on Aria."_ It was Red and then the link broke and the wall exploded around me.

It was only moments until the crashing and exploding stopped. They untied me and I opened my eyes.

"Take it out." I croaked, the kryptonite burned.

"I can't." Conner stared down at me, he couldn't touch it.

"Move." Kaldur ordered and he knelt in front of me, "I am sorry." And he ripped it out my chest in one swift movement. I launched them all into the air with one wave of light.

"You're safe now." Conner picked me up,

"Thank you for coming." I whispered.

"You're my sister I will always come for you." He told me quietly as he carried me out of the building and to the Bio Ship.

**Ok there it is you guys hope you like it! And Btw spoiler alert I'm so happy Kaldur isn't evil so beware of my love triangle-square-octagon thing lol **


	15. Flying Solo

"You're already healing." Artemis commented, I nodded.

"The Kryptonite must be leaving my system." Conner kept watching me like I would disappear at any moment. When we got back to the cave, Conner made sure I went to my room to sleep. When I woke up the next morning he was still sitting in the chair in the corner.

"You stayed?" I muttered, he nodded and then looked straight at me.

"I know I'm not exactly the best brother or the most understanding but you are my sister, and you need a safe home. Not here." I stared at him speechless.

"Conner I'm not going anywhere. You're my family." I sat up and winced. I saw it in his eyes he was scared.

"You're so clumsy; you get hurt everywhere you go. I hate when people look at you weird. Even if you rightfully deserve those looks, you're my family and I want you to be safe. I can't lose the only family I've ever had." I was speechless, so somewhere in that tough façade was a big brother who actually cared about me, maybe even loved me.

"Conner I'm not leaving without you." I whispered.

"Yes you are, I want you to go somewhere safe for a while. Just until I know Luthor won't come after you again." I shook my head.

"He will always come after me; He needs me to defeat Superman. He will never stop." I was desperate to make him understand. I didn't want to go back to being alone; being with Drew had reminded me what it felt like to be alone. And having that contact with Megan made me want to fight so much harder to keep my family. I wasn't going anywhere. Conner sat on the edge of my bed,

"Aria just do it for me." I looked at his blue eyes and nodded,

"Ok." And he hugged me for the first time. That finally pushed me over the edge and I cried silently into his shoulder. In true Conner form he didn't say another word, but he didn't leave either. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up there was a shift in the weight on my bed.

"Red."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Aria I love you and I couldn't save you. I couldn't even take out the kryptonite." His eyes were filled with guilt.

"I'm ok now." I told him.

"But I'm not; I can't protect you that's been made apparent. I'm leaving Aria." He was breaking up with me, he stood to go without a word and I let him.

**Kaldur POV**

I watched Red slip out Aria's room and I heard her cry.

"What did you do?" I cornered him; his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I couldn't protect her, I don't deserve her. I told her I was leaving." I felt fury,

"This when she needs you most and you abandon her?" It took all the training I'd ever received not to beat him into sand.

"You don't know anything." Red snarled at me before vanishing into the shadows, Robin walked up behind me.

"Conner is sending her away; He and the League decided it was safer if she wasn't one of us anymore." And in one instant my anger turned to pain.

"It is for the best." I said quietly before leaving Robin alone outside her door.

**Aria POV**

"Hey Robin." I looked up at him when he entered my room.

"I heard Conner is sending you away." He sat on my bed; I knew there was something else.

"He'd didn't come up with it on his own did he." Robin looked straight at the ground.

"The league thinks it the best, you're moving to Gotham City Batman will be your guardian while there. Since he is Superman's best friend." Robin told me.

"Oh well I guess I should have known but you know I'm not exactly the most conspicuous person on the planet." I told him looking at my reflection on the mirror on the wall.

"Well actually you will be, Batman constructed this ring for you. It's kryptonite encased in a special metal. He got the idea from Lex Luthor actually, the kryptonite stopped your powers by touching it to you bare skin, but the in the video we found the limo it took away everything until you let out the surge." Robin told me I froze and looked at him.

"What do you mean everything?" did he mean even the hair?

"Your appearance when back to before you became the star. His theory is that his ring will not only keep your powers in check but that it will normalize your appearance and give you the chance at a normal life while you really learn how to control your powers. Maybe even come back to us one day." Robin handed me the ring, it was pretty the silver band was engraved with the little stars that gave off a slight green shine. Without hesitating the thought of being normal, I slipped on the ring and waited. Robin grinned with a few minutes, I looked into the mirror and for the first time in a year I saw me. Brown hair and grey eyes without the silver shine, I was normal.

"Welcome back Aria." And my life was restarted the fourth time. First when I was born, second when I was orphaned, third when I died and became the star, and now the fourth a chance at a normal life.

**Alright you guys this is it, now we get to do the Flash forward that I so hated lol have fun**


	16. There and Back Again

None of the team knew where they sent me. They weren't even allowed to see me look normal, for safety reasons. I moved into the Wayne manor guest house and I was finally told who Robin really was. I was of course sworn to secrecy but then again he was the only one who knew my identity so it was fair. I was forbidden to contact Jon, Superman wanted to keep him out of that world for as long as he could. I went to school with him and batman trained me. And the only person I had from the old life besides Conner on my birthdays was Kaldur we met by the ocean one every two weeks. He updated me on the team and everything that happened and he helped me train, for a while then he stopped coming. I didn't go back to the team for five years.

"You look great." Dick hooked his arm around mine as we walked down the steps of Wayne Manor to the ball room. It was Barbara's 16th birthday so of course we were having party. Bruce got major props from the community for being the guardian of "orphaned" teens. **I just realized this Batgirl isn't an orphan, so just imagine he and Commissioner Gordon have like joint parties.**

"Oh you're wearing it!" Barbara cried rushing towards us in her blue birthday gown. She'd picked mine, slim fit long silver lame. (**Ok it's not like lame like oh gosh that's lame, its lame like LAMAY the shiny stuff you see during Christmas.) **

"Of course it is your birthday after all." I smiled at her, she grinned before a group of giggling girls.

"It's been a long time Aria." The voice behind me made me want to cringe and run away.

"Excuse me how did you get in here?" Dick pulled me closer to his side, I saw the only boyfriend I had after Red standing in front of me.

"My girlfriend is Barbara's friend, I am a plus one." He told us with a smirk on his face.

"You're not welcome here; I don't care if you are a plus one." I growled at me.

"We aren't going to make a scene now are we dear Aria." I wanted to punch him in his smug little pug face.

"The scene I want Greg, is of you walking away and maintaining your distance from Aria for the remainder of your life." Dick was certainly intimidating now, he used to just be a very ninja like kid who beat the crap out of my ex-boyfriend after we got in a car accident and he left the scene with me in the car bleeding. Now he was at least six feet tall and like pounds of muscle that would do much more damage than they did three years ago.

"Mr. Holinday, is there a problem here?" Bruce walked up behind us,

"I was just ending our conversation, excuse me." Greg walked away.

"Let's go find the chocolate fountain Barb ordered I want to smother my sorrows in hot melted chocolate." I told Dick looping my arm in his.

"You know super heroes aren't supposed to eat junk food." Bruce said quietly I stopped at turned back to him.

"You mean?"

"Yes, it's time you returned to the team." I don't really remember what happened next but I remember freaking out and screaming before Dick had to drag me away I was too excited he said I started to glow.

**Later**

"So how's it felt to be back in uniform?" Dick asked me after a training circuit with the new kids, and Megan's new boyfriend.

"I think it feels just fine she kicked my butt." Beast Boy walked in grinning.

"I'm fine Nightwing, where's my brother anyway?"

"Brother? Who are you?" Blue Beetle walked in staring at me like I was a freak after all I was back to the silver glowing hair me.

"Jaime this is Aria Kent she was part of the first team. She's returned to help me train you."

"I have never seen you ever. Are you like a super undercover hero or something?" I laughed,

"Something like that." I grinned at them, and then Conner walked in and stared at me like I was a freak of nature.

"Aria? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I moped at my brow before rushing at my brother he didn't fall over just catch me.

"I figured I didn't need to tell you since no one will tell me why Artemis is missing and why Mt. Justice exploded." He pushed me back and stared at me.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"No that title defiantly goes to you." I snorted back.

"You are both the most stubborn people on the planet." Robin commented walking past me.

"What's cooking home skillet?" I high fived Barb as she walked in looking tired.

"Recon is tiring."

"It is not, you're just lazy." I poked her.

"Oh really I'm lazy?" and she launched at me and started a tickle war I won mostly because I got so worked up I exploded.

"Sorry is everyone ok?" I stood up as the boys shook themselves off.

"Alright her weakness is tickling, no more tickling star bright over here." Bumble Bee walked in hugging me. "Long time no see girl."

"I know I had to transfer schools, like witness protection and everything." She shook her head.

"Well at least your back." She grinned.

"Alright I'm famished someone please tell me there is sugar in this place." I strode toward the make shift kitchen, "And there is none, let's go I need ice-cream or a cheeseburger." I moved to slip on my ring but Nightwing stopped me.

"You sure you want them to know." He was so protective of me.

"Right, ok. Then I guess I should probably go home then." I felt slightly dejected knowing I had to constantly remind myself that I was a target for the rest of my life.

"I owe you answers." He replied instead and led me outside where we both went back to our civilian looks.

"So why are we here? You delayed me coming back because Mt. Justice got blown up and Artemis is missing. Megan won't even look at me anymore I mean we aren't on the best of terms but seriously?" I paced across the alley way.

"Artemis was murdered by Kaldur, they blew up Mt. Justice." I stared at him.

"No, he wouldn't I heard Lagon but I thought he was just in Atlantis he's gone to them hasn't he?" I felt my eyes fill with tears; I knew it was true Artemis would have been here for me if she was alive. Kaldur I was never sure about Kaldur not after Tula was killed.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why keep me in the dark." I took a deep breath when his eyes widened, I knew I was probably glowing.

"I wanted to protect you." There it was again everyone was always trying to protect me.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dick! I don't need all of you to protect me! I get it I look sixteen still I get that I look small and useless but I'm not. You have to stop trying to protect me you have to many other people to look out for. I can't die remember?" I thought back to Artemis.

"I know that, it's just look, we all fall under the idea of being able to defeat anyone and anything we start to think we're invincible, and one wrong moment and its over. I don't want you to think that just because you're immortal now, something can kill you. It killed the star died, something can get you. The light is in league with Aliens and they might have it." He grabbed my shoulders and just like that I turned into a mushy human and started crying.

"I hate when you do this." He muttered hugging me. I sniffled and laughed.

"You hate when women show emotion." He laughed,

"I feel overwhelmed, not just whelmed."

"Oh um sorry to interrupt, but Conner was looking for you." Robin walked out and saw us, I pulled off my ring.

"Alright."

"What do you want Big Brother?" I crossed my legs and sat on his bed across from him.

"I should have told you." I looked at his blue eyes.

"Yeah you should have but I forgive you for being an idiot, because you're my idiot." I hugged him.

"Who are you exactly?" Jaime sat down and stared at us.

"I'm Aria, totally normal besides being hit by an asteroid that made me immortal at the age of sixteen." I reveled in his and Lagon's face staring at me.

"I would suggest you refine your questions next time." Robin appeared out of nowhere just like the ninja role he inherited.

"I like you." And another kid appeared.

"Whoa ok who are you again?"

"Names Impulse since we're sharing I'm from the future." I frowned.

"Thank you for sharing that at least someone knows how not to keep me in the dark." I yelled over the railing and glared at Nightwing.

"Is there anything else I should know since you're the only one willing to tell me anything?" I crossed my arms.

"Did they tell you the league is in space at court for being brainwashed and attacking a foreign planet?" I looked up startled when I heard his voice, it was Red, no it wasn't Red. This was the real Red.

"That's it." I muttered, "Thanks dude." I clapped him on the shoulder before flipping over the railing and round housing Nightwing.

"She can fly?" Impulse said, and Nightwing flipped back up.

"And that was for what?"

"She's ruthless." Jaime gaped at the sight.

"You know exactly what, I asked for the truth and you didn't give it me." I snapped.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine we'll talk about it later almighty leader." I wasn't going to talk later; I was going to kick his ass in training later.

"I'll go." Conner stood up I heard them as I fly up and onto the roof.

"I'll do it. I don't think she likes either of you right now." Arsenal, why the hell would he want to talk to me?

"Hey."

"And you're here why?" I watched the stars.

"We're a team aren't we?" he perched on the edge across from me.

"Oh that's priceless we're a team, this hasn't been a team since I left." I snorted.

"Why did you leave?" I didn't respond so he kept talking, "Look I get that I'm not the most stable person to be with, but I can tell when someone's mad at the world. I'm mad at the world too."

"You have a lot more to be mad about than I do." I replied.

"I can judge that."

"You sure you want to be my mad at the world buddy? Because I'm pretty messed up."

"I'm missing an arm and was frozen for five years by the Light, I think I can handle messed up." He was persistent little bugger.

"Fine." So I told him everything, how I died, how I came back to life everything, I left out Jon mostly for Superman's sake. I left out identities of the Bat Club. I even told him how Kaldur and I trained in secret at the beach until Tula died. I was ready to go on a mission but I was afraid, so I said no. They took Tula and she died. Kaldur hated me for being a coward the love of his life was dead and I wasn't because I was a coward. Which led to my downward spiral that ended in a dead beat boyfriend who left me in a car crash.

"I think you've been dealt your fair share of bad cards, you're qualified for the Mad at the world club." I laughed and for the first time I saw Arsenal smile.

"It does show emotion!" I grinned and then the smile was gone.

"I'd better get back."

"Don't worry dude I'll watched your back." And he disappeared, I was friends with Ninjas what else could I say.

"I've got to go somewhere." I told everyone as I walked over to the transporter.

"Where?" Conner grabbed my shoulder.

"Atlantis." And I walked through.

**I hope you like it, by the way this takes place somewhere before the "Darkness" episode. I really like how Aria evolved it was what I was going for. **


	17. Taser from Hell

"He's not here Starfish." I heard his voice behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I perched on a rock and watched fish swim by.

"I didn't think-"

"You didn't think I could handle it. Why does everyone assume I'm so fragile?" I snapped suddenly tired of being babied.

"I know I was hurt too." Garth sat down next to me.

"I thought if I loved him enough he'd be okay after it happened. But he only loved her. And now he hates me." I replied deflating sadly.

"I didn't forgive you for three years." Garth told me.

"You only talked to me because Aquaman forced you too." I snorted Garth smiled.

"I'm glad I did. I think that's why he cared about you so much; you and she were so much alike." He paused, "That's why I like you so much, it's easier to deal with her being gone when you're here. I wish he could have seen that." His face was sad, it nearly mirrored my heart.

"I think that's what drove him away." I muttered.

"Why'd you come here?" he stood suddenly.

"I just wanted to find out who exactly I could trust." He shook his head.

"Don't doubt those who keep secrets for your protection, Doubt the ones who do it out of spite." And he was gone, just like everyone else.

"You're home Miss Aria?" I looked up at Alfred from the library.

"Did he tell you to not to tell me that he's in space jail?" I was hanging upside down on the sofa.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And he set down a plate of cookies and walked away.

"Alfred sometimes you are the bane of my existence!" I yelled after him before someone grabbed my legs and flipped me off the sofa.

"You need to tell me when you decide not to come back to base; you're back on the team you need try to remember that." Dick of course.

"Alright all mighty leader I will inform next time that I wasn't eaten by sharks." I snorted before he threw something at me.

"What's this for?" I held up my work out clothes.

"You skipped the meeting so we're training right now get up." He snapped before striding away to the gym. I changed and walked in total Aria.

"No put the ring on no powers, you need to practice defending yourself in case something happens." He stretched casually.

"If something happens where I don't have my powers anymore, I'll be dead." I snorted but I humored him.

"Alright buddy let's get it on." I pressed play on my iPod with some loud pumped up music and he flipped through the air at me. I don't know how long we ran around the house eventually we left the gym and rocketed through the house beating the living shit out of each other. It ended when Dick caught me off guard on the stairs as I swerved to avoid knocking Alfred over, he round housed me in the face and I fell backwards down the stairs. The amount of pain I was in was like being run over slowly by a semi-truck.

"Aria!" his voice filtered through the pain.

"Take off the ring!" I screamed at him when he did it took a few agonizing seconds as I felt my ribs moved back to where they should be, my ankle twisted back to normal and my nose stopped bleeding once it moved back to the middle of my face not the side.

"That's enough Miss Aria you should go to bed. You have class in the morning." Alfred stood over us.

"How long were we fighting for?"

"Nearly an hour." Alfred replied before walking away.

"Oh god I hate you Dick with a deep fiery passion fueled by the fire and brimstone of hell." I groaned.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine." Robin was perched on the stairs above us.

"I'm not getting up you have to carry me." I protested so Dick grabbed my waist and threw me upside down over his shoulder. When we got to the guest house he threw un ceremoniously on the floor and fell down next to me. We stared at the roof for a while,

"You smell." He commented.

"You're not exactly a bouquet of roses yourself mister." I snorted back he laughed before throwing a pillow on my face.

"I'm sorry."

"For kicking me in the face or for kicking me in the face and down a flight of stairs." I grinned.

"That was training and you're fine you big baby. No I meant for being so rude earlier." He didn't look at me.

"I get it you're the leader you need to care."

"I don't need to, I do. You've been part of my life for six years Aria. I guess it's sort of hard to let you go to let you walk into danger again when for the last six years I've been protecting you. It's hard."

"Thanks." I threw the pillow back at his face right before we stayed laying on the floor in silence listening to my radio play classical music. When I woke up I was in my bed and Dick was gone. My alarm was buzzing somewhere buried in my sofa and I realized I was about to be late for finals. College finals. I sprinted out and saw Dick climbing on his motorcycle in his school uniform as I sprinted down the drive way and slipped off my ring taking off into the sky.

A few days later I'd finished finals and lay in the middle of the training floor at base.

"Is she dead." I heard Arsenal say I could feel him standing next to me. I smiled before I launched into the air and tackled him. Wrapping my legs around his neck I flipped him backwards on the mat.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped grabbing my legs and flinging me over his shoulder and slamming me into the ground.

"That's enough children." Dick told us, I rolled with laughter.

"It's cute how that was supposed to hurt." Arsenal glared at me.

"Excuse me." He growled.

"She's indestructible." Megan commented smiling at me shyly, we weren't exactly friends again.

"Mostly indestructible." Dick corrected, the new boys stared at me.

"Alright someone break my arm." I held out my arm to Lagon, Impulse, and Arsenal.

"Can I shoot you." Arsenal replied.

"I've never tried plasma but go for it." I stood ready for impact, but Conner grabbed his gun arm thingy.

"You are not shooting my sister, who knows what Luthor put in it." He growled, I paled.

"Right sorry you can enjoy breaking my arm though." I chirped nervously.

"No one is breaking your arm." Dick snapped, I glared.

"Fine I'll break my own arm." I swung my arm as hard as I could against a metal pole and listened to it snap blood dripped off and bone glistened though the skin. "OH my god that hurt more than last time."

"You just broke your arm!" Lagon gaped.

"Wait for it." Robin grinned and my bone slowly sunk into my skin and it healed. I wiped off the blood with a kitchen towel.

"Now that we've established the extent of your ego we have a mission." Dick turned back to his computer. "I've located the Reach's agents the ones gathering runaways. Aria you'll get yourself captured by them, once they scan the amount of power you're hiding they'll take you to the same place have Blue Beetle. Robin, Batgirl, and Bumble Bee will follow you and infiltrate the pickup they'll free everyone else they've taken."

"Sounds like a plan my man." I grinned. They dropped me off near the capture spot I talked on my cell phone pretty loud.

"Really they're freaking out? Good serves them right. I told you they'd miss me if I ran away. Nah I'll stay out maybe a week or so, no I'm fine I got a nice hideaway I'll be fine." I shut the phone and immediately got tasered.

"_Next time I agree to be bait there better be a no Taser guarantee."_ I shouted through my mind link with the team trying to keep my powers in check.

"_Just keep them in check until they start testing you. Keep to the plan let out a little at a time. Distract them"_ Dicks voice came through.

He said more but they tasered me again for good measure and the lights literally went out. I woke up in a cage on the docks Robin knelt by my side.

"Morning sunshine." Barb grinned.

"I'm killing him when we get home." I replied shaking out my hair and looked around I saw Tigress walk past the cage so I put on my acting face.

"Hey Hello Kitty where are we!" I crowed and her face went sour. I watched her eyes narrow and flicker before she turned away.

"Load them up!" and they knocked us out again, I woke up sooner than the rest as they loaded us off to the base I watched through slitted eyes as they took us away. I ended up in the same room as Blue Beetle I could see them testing him, torturing him with electricity and I felt my heart stop.

"_Aria are you in?" _Dick's voice.

"_I'm going to kill you in your sleep if they don't kill me first." _I snarled but I knew he could sense my fear.

"_Just don't lose it too fast."_ Always the leader.

And then they started the rounds. I tried not to let a glimmer through for the first few rounds but I was so tired that I must have let it through because they got really excited and called people over, and one person I was not ready to see. Kaldur walked in with Tigress, for a minute his eyes widened and I thought my Kaldur was in there. They upped the juice to show him and I slipped my ring off into my pocket and let everything through the pod cracked and they all started chattering. I locked eyes with Kaldur and I saw it he was in there.

"_Now blow the roof off." _

And I did red light filtered through my closed eyes and I felt the pod shatter and the pods next to me and the room fell to rubble.

"Neat trick." Impulse appeared and helped up Blue Beetle.

"Yeah too bad it takes so much energy or I'd win all our battles that way." I grinned walking then flying after him. We got to the area where Dick had pulled up the bio ship. And the biggest villain I'd ever seen appeared dressed in black and looking like an uber buff version of Blue Beetle.

"There's a Black Beetle?" Wonder girl was just as confused as I was.

"I have no idea." I replied landing next to her.

"Get down." And plasma blasted over us.

"You're powers came quickly." He smirked at me.

"I already had them." I launched some star fire at his face which gave Blue enough time to shovel the newbies on the ship and Conner jumped at him. I watched my brother get flung against the wall.

"Why don't you pick on someone up to par?" I flitted in front of him, and he swatted me down. I leap up my head throbbing.

"Didn't your momma teach you not to hit a girl?" I growled as the room started to fill with water.

"Didn't any one teach you to stay down?" He growled.

"Yeah I did." Blue called and I dropped down into the water. I came up and watched their plasma grow.

"Get out of the way Blue!" the stupid scarab didn't listen so I launched an Aria sized super nova at him and knocked him just enough for Blue to get the upper hand. Unfortunately I was off balance in the water and launched against the closed doors of the bio ship.

"Wake up." I woke up and saw Conner holding me. My brother didn't usually smile he was too serious but I saw him smile when I opened my eyes.

"Hey big bro did we kick their butts or what?" he set me down; I took that as no we didn't not kick their butts.

"Mission accomplished, Megan do you want to take over?" Dick stood but she looked wrong, like she'd done something horribly wrong. And the words that came out of Garth's mouth made my heart stop beating. She'd fried, him Megan destroyed Kaldur's mind. He was gone forever. And my heart was ripped out my chest.

**YAY! How'd you like it? I like Aria's evolution into a badass, I hope you like it too.**


End file.
